Fifty shades of anger
by Emi.x
Summary: What if Ryan hadn't subdued Hyde? With Christian in the sky and oblivious to the mayhem in his apartment, what will Hyde do to his wife and his security employees? And what will happen when Mr Grey lands...? Disclaimer: I do not own fifty shades of grey or the characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: hello, I wondered what would have happened if Ryan hadn't have managed to subdue Hyde. So here it is, chapter one. Any ideas are welcome on the story line; like if you think Hyde should kidnap her or not etc... I hope to update soon, and that you enjoy the chapter! _

I cower in the back of the elevator.

"Ryan! Shit!" Sawyer exclaims. "Prescott we have a situation!"

She goes after Sawyer, gun drawn.

I lean against the elevator wall, unsure what to do, the alcohol fuzzing my brain. The wall is cool against my back, and I try to regain my composure.

The strawberry mojitos are threatening to resurface. I swallow, and raise a cold hand to my head.

I take a few deep breaths, calming my nerves. What the hell is going on? I can't just stand here. I bite my lip and walk forward, tentatively, out of the elevator.

I slowly, silently, walk towards the great room, adrenaline pumping through my body. Each step seems to take a life time, and does nothing to ease my shaking limbs.

My eyes open wider then I thought possible, and my breath catches in my throat as I see the scene before me.

Ryan is on the floor, Prescott kneeling beside him, gun drawn, head darting around the room looking for any sign of movement. Sawyer is nowhere to be seen.

My eyes quickly dart around the mess of what was once the great room, and I close my eyes for a moment.

Opening them, I move forward, my footsteps attracting Prescotts attention.

"Mrs Grey I am going to have to ask you to go to the panic room," Her voice is barely audible.

"Is... is Ryan... OK?" I mutter, stumbling over my words in shock. From where I now stand I can see him, though his face is barely visible due to the blood. Any remaining colour drains from my face. This is all my fault...

"He's alive, just unconscious. Now please, to the panic room. I will carry you if you don't go willingly," Her voice is just loud enough to hear. I make no effort to move, I can't, I'm frozen to the spot. "I don't think its wise if you make me leave my current position Mrs Grey."

I nod weakly, and shake myself to my senses. It will make their jobs easier if I can get out of their way.

I turn and slowly walk back the way I came, heading for Taylor's office. I try to remain focused and alert as I wonder back the way I had just came. The alcohol makes me sleepy, and the given situation is just making me want to curl up in Christians lap and pretend none of this is happening.

Wait, Christian has Leila's gun in his study, if I was armed, I could help! I would also feel a hell of a lot safer if I had a gun as well.

I make a dash for it, ignoring Prescott's shocked look. "Gun," I whisper to her as I make for the study. She stands and creeps towards me, gun pointing in every direction as she follows me, walking backwards.

I see the door and smile, and reach out for it, hands grazing against the handle.

Before I have a chance to grasp the door handle, someone grabs my hand, pulling me to them, twisting me in the process. I let out a small, shocked scream, and Prescott instantly spins round, her expression a mixture of shock and horror. She's probably scared she has lost her job.

"Whore," He whispers in my ear. _Hyde_...? I feel his hand holding me roughly around my middle. The other hand presses the cool metal of a gun to my head. I try to wriggle in his grasp, but he holds me tighter, digging his fingers into my stomach.

"How...? Why...?" I whisper, shocked.

"Remember me?" I feel his smirk against my ear.

* * *

How dare she defy me. _She promised._

Being stuck on this plane for the last however many hours has certainly not improved my mood. Airborne, with no way to contact Sawyer and make sure my errant wife is safe. It was never going to soothe anything.

I stood and began to pace the length of the plane. I walked slowly at first, taking big footsteps, but as my impatience increases, so does my pace.

Why is the flight back always longer then the flight there?

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Why does she have to be so damn defiant! She has no regard for her own safety. That lunatic is out there, hell bent on revenge, and she sits in a bar right by his old workplace.

Taylor shoots me a sympathetic look, but knows better then to say anything. We sit in a heated silence. Why did she wait till I was 2413 miles away to defy me... so I would cool down by the time I got to her? I should never have told her I was an in the moment type of man.

I sigh. Well I bet she didn't count on me flying back, in the moment. And being mad, so mad! This plane was just amplifying the anger.

What I wouldn't do to turn them arse cheeks of hers bright red right now.

"Hello, if you wouldn't mind taking your seat and putting on your seatbelt, we will be going in to land shortly," Natalia said, nervous. I nod at her, and sit down. Taking a deep breath I buckle the seatbelt, and smile slightly to myself. What I wouldn't do to be strapping Mrs Grey into something right now.

* * *

"Put the gun down or I blow the gold digging whores head off." He instructs Prescott. I try to steady my breathing, and think about what to do.

Prescott looks lost, but doesn't move. Hyde moves the gun away from my head and shoots at the floor in front of Prescott. I close my eyes momentarily in shock. He must have put a silencer on the gun, or my ears would be bleeding right now.

By the time I open my eyes, mere moments later, the gun is pressed back against my temple. This time warmer. However Prescott does not make any effort to put the gun on the floor.

"Maybe I won't shoot you, I did have much bigger plans," He whispers, stroking my face with the gun, sending my memory back to that day in the kitchen, him stroking his knuckles across my skin. I shudder.

"Ok, you called my bluff, but I will shoot YOU if you don't put the gun down!"

Prescott's eyes steel over, but she remains still. She can't shoot him, he's using me as a shield. I don't understand why she doesn't obey him.

"3...2..." She still doesn't move. "...1" I feel him smile, and the gun moves from my temple, but this time no warning shot is fired. She lets out a scream as the bullet buries itself into her leg. But still, she remains standing, gun in hand, albeit slightly lopsided.

"You don't give up do you." Hyde sighs, shooting her once again. This time he catches her in the arm, forcing her to drop the gun.

Her face distorts in pain, and she slowly lowers herself to the floor. Her pantsuit is covered in her blood.

"That's better," He smirks, bringing the gun back to me once more. I feel his hands relax, his fingers no longer tightly pushing into my abdomen. I take a deep breath. Where did Sawyer go?

I hear footsteps, and Hyde tightens his grip on me.

"How many of these lackeys does he want to have watching you? Doesn't matter I still found a way through!" He laughs out loud. Sawyer appears, gun drawn. His lips are tight, and all colour is missing from his skin. "I will have my revenge," He whispers into my ear, biting it hard. I screw my face up in pain. He releases my ear. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Sawyer does as asked. "Where is the illusive Mr Grey tonight? Away on business?" He addressing us all.  
No one replies, the room deadly silent. He stamps on my foot and I gasp in shock.

"ANSWER ME YOU GOLD DIGGING WHORE!" He yells. I nod, and I feel his smirk against my cheek. "Well who will be courteous enough to call him? I feel like having a little conversion with the big man. Let him know what has occurred in his absence."

No one moves.

"CALL HIM!" he takes the gun and fires another shot at the floor, this time barely missing my foot. "I have no problem with you having a few pieces of lead in you. Plans can easily change."

Sawyer pull his phone out, flipping it open, and puts it to his ear.

"Loudspeaker," He growls. The ringing echoes around the room. "If he doesn't answer, I want you to leave him a message. Each time we try to call, and he doesn't answer, I'll take out my annoyance on his wife. I'll make sure he hears her screams on the voice mail."

The phone beeps, and Christians voice pours into the room. Voice mail... I brace myself, feeling strength from hearing his voice, calm and cool. Even if the message was pre-recorded. He won't hear me scream.

"Mr Grey, Mr Hyde is in the apartment and has Mrs Grey... he wants to speak to you, and each time you don't answer the phone, he's going to inflict pain onto Mrs Grey..." Sawyer speaks into the phone as instructed. "He is going to make sure you hear the screams..."

Sawyer's face is pale, although his voice sounds strong.

"Hello Mr Grey," Hyde smiles. "It seems you didn't answer the phone. Such a shame." He smacks me over the head with the gun. Sawyer growls, and I screw my eyes shut. I will not scream. "Oh it seems she doesn't want you to hear her cries... Should I hit her again? Should I do it harder?" I hear the happiness in his voice. He is enjoying this. I shudder. "Shame you couldn't come to the phone to help me decide."

The next blow comes, hard and fast, hitting me in the same place. At the same moment he punches me in the stomach, hard. A small scream involuntarily escapes my lips, he took me by surprise. I frown at my weakness, feeling the blood change direction, moving faster, as my forehead crinkles.

"Lets hope you answer the phone next time." He signals for Sawyer to hang up. "Shall we call again?" I feel his smirk against my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n thanks for all the reviews! a quick update, hope you enjoy!_

"I assume he has CCTV?" He asks. I nod slowly. "Good, so not only will he hear your screams, he can also see the actions that cause them..."

I look at Sawyer, his expression is blank. Looking into his eyes I see a lost little boy, reminding me of Christian. My heart aches.

"Christian has left me," I say lying. Sawyer keeps his expression the same, giving nothing away, so I carry on. "He doesn't love me, whatever you do is useless."

"LIES!" He screams, digging his fingers into my stomach, pulling at the skin. "I have been watching you two Mrs Grey." I bite my lip. He pulls harder at my stomach.

"Obviously not close enough," I try to keep my cool. He releases and tightens his fingers over and over, his finger nails digging into my flesh over and over, even through my shift dress. His reaction hints at his nerves. It gives me confidence. "Why do you think he's not here? Not answering any calls."

"But..." He tries to speak. Suddenly his fingers stop, and he grips as hard as he can. I feel him smirk. "Nice try Mrs Grey." He smacks the gun across my cheek, the silencer catching my lip. I can taste my blood as I run my tongue over my lips. "So, if what you are saying is true..." I feel his smirk widen, and his fingers finally loosen their hold on my stomach.

He moves his arm so his hand can trace my side. He strokes down my arm with the gun, before bringing it back to my face, tracing my jaw line with it. He opens his mouth, and begins to nibble on my ear, playfully biting it. I feel any remaining blood in my face rush to my legs. I just want to run.

"Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I fucked you here?" His tone is steely, and I gulp. "Give him something to... entertain himself with... till he finds another whore."

"Christian wouldn't watch it," I say, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice.

"Lets call him and find out, shall we?" I can hear the smile in his voice. Sawyer opens his phone again, and it feels like an eternity passes before the rings fill the room. Hyde stops the movement of his hand up and down my side the moment the ringing starts. Instead he grabs my hip, his nails digging into the bone. I feel his breath quicken, obviously in anticipation.

"Mr Grey, I hear you and your wife are going through some marital problems and are currently separated," He says into the voice mail. Christian must be asleep. I grimace, he's not going to have a nice wake up in the morning. "I was thinking I could dispose of her for you?" He laughs. "Save you the money you are bound to lose in the divorce... I overheard that there was no prenup." I gasp, how did he know that? "But first I will make sure you have some material to entertain yourself with, until you find a replacement whore." I shudder, poor Christian. I can't help but imagine his face as he hears these messages, sending my mind back to the night he begged me to marry him. Remembering the lost look in his eyes kills me.

"I hope you like it rough," Hyde smiles against my ear. He has no idea, and suddenly I feel the urge to smirk. I bite my lip. Suddenly hide wraps his free hand around my neck, hard enough to hurt, but light enough I can still breathe. "But, as promised, your wives scream! It might be a strangled one this time though."

He takes the gun from face face and smacks it into my knee. I gasp, shifting my weight quickly to the other leg before I fall. Mere seconds later he rams the gun into my other knee, causing me to collapse, increasing the pressure on my neck.

He moves the hand holding me forward, so I lean away from him. I can barely breathe as he slams the gun into my spine. He pulls me back to him before I even have time to register the pain, and makes me stand upright, slapping me round the face with the gun.

It all happens so quick, each hit taking me by surprise. He follows it up by stamping on the same foot as early, and I whimper. Loud enough that he's satisfied. I feel so ashamed and weak, giving him what he wants.

"Goodbye Mr Grey," He smiles, running the gun through my hair.

* * *

I can feel the plane start to lose altitude. About time.

My palm is far to twitchy.

* * *

"Now, where do I want to take you?" He says, loudly. Sawyer frowns, eyes wide. The situation has rapidly gotten out of control. I glance at Prescott, still conscious... just about. She needs help, desperately. "What about his bed?"

Suddenly all traces of fear are gone, and I'm mad. I grab his hand with the gun, adrenaline pulsing through my body, giving me strength I never knew I had. Using every ounce of strength in my body I pull his hand away, and twist it. He screams, and tightens his grip on my neck.

However Sawyer takes this opportunity and runs at us, straight at us...

We hit the floor, a mess of limbs. I throw my elbow below me, hitting Jack somewhere on his body. Sawyer gets up, grabbing Jack's arms, giving me a chance to crawl away.

The pain shoots through my knee, and I rush to stand. I have to hold onto the wall to steady myself.

I make my way to Prescott, as much as the jury is out, she needs help. I try to hurry. I can't bare to look behind me.

I lower myself beside her and take the belt off of my dress.

"Hold still," I whisper to her. She nods, lips tight. I tightly tie the belt above the gun shot wound on her leg. "I need to try and stem the bleeding, I don't know how much longer till we can get you help."

I pull off both my shoes, and pull the stockings off of my left leg. It stings as I pull the stocking over my knee. The blood had started to dry and stick my stocking to my knee. I don't take too much notice, knowing that seeing my knee will make the pain worse.

Taking the stocking, I tie it around Prescotts arm, just above the bullet hole. Not convinced that the one stocking is enough, I take the stocking from my right leg as well, tying it in the exact same spot as the one before.

"Thank you," Prescott's voice is weak.

"No, thank you!" I say, I help her to lay back. I grab her gun, and stand once more. Not turning to check on Sawyer, knowing it would cause me to become a nervous wreck once more, I make my way to Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N thank you for all the reviews and favourites! I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you all :D_

It seems to take a lifetime to make my way over to Ryan. I crouch beside him, grimacing as the pain shoots across my side and legs.

He stirs, his eyes blinking. Slowly they open and look at me, unseeing. I watch as his eyes slowly being to focus, shock registering in them. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, unsure of him self.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks around him.

"How do you feel?" I ask him quietly. He shrugs, and I bite my lip. "What happened Ryan?"

I see a look of confusion cross fill his eyes, and he raises his hand to his head. He winces, and the confusion leaves his eyes, replaced by fear.

"I... I saw him trying to get into the service stairs, and knowing you were all out, I thought I could take him, end it, you know? It seemed like it would be easy to do since I didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt," He sighs. "I made Gail go into the panic room, and stood there waiting for him... but he was just too strong. I'm sorry Mrs Grey."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I say, softly. He looks at me, and frowns.

"He hurt you," He sighed. "I can't help but think this is my fault. You have to keep yourself safe! He... he has tape, and a gun..."

"Playing a game of blame won't help us now," I look around us, worried. I ignore Ryan's comment about the tape and gun. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," He looks so weak.

"Come on, lets get you to the panic room," my voice is soft.

I take his arm putting it around my shoulders. I feel his hands grip onto the shoulder of my dress, and I brace myself for the pain that will shoot through my body. Slowly I raise us both to our feet.

"I need you to walk with me," I whisper, voice strained. I take a step forward, but he doesn't, almost making us fall. "Ryan, please." I try again, but still he doesn't move, the shift in weight sending us spiralling towards the floor.

"Fuck!" I scream in pain as my knees slam against the hard floor. It feels like my knee joint has just exploded. I turn to look at Ryan. His eyes are shut.

Shit, I feel lost, I don't know what to do; then I see Ryan's phone falling out of his pocket. Without thinking I take it and dial Christians number and call it.

I put the phone to my ear, waiting with bated breath. Please answer baby! I close my eyes, heart sinking with every ring. Then comes the voice mail.

"Christian, its Ana..." I don't know what to say, I need to comfort him in some way, but I don't know if that will be possible at this point. "I got away, but I don't know what to do! Sawyer is trying to subdue him now, but Prescott and Ryan... they are so hurt... I just don't know... I love you, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. Please, please don't be mad! I need you."

I hang up and look through Ryan's contacts. I see Taylors name, and decide to give it a try; from what I can tell the man never sleeps! But once again the phone rings out.

Something isn't right here, they always answer the phone. I sigh at a loss for what to do, and put the phone into my bra. I begin toying with the gun in my hand. I should help Sawyer... but what can I do? Well sitting here isn't helping anything.

I take hold of the shoulders of Ryan's pant suit. I can't just leave him here. I brace myself once more, and bend my legs. Using strength from my bent legs I pull Ryan towards me, trying to drag him across the floor. Its no good, he is just too heavy.

I sit and rest for a moment, trying to get my breath back. If we get out of this, we are going to have some explaining to do. I sigh, my mind darting back to that night by the piano; Submissive Christian... I think of the hurt in his eyes, the lost little boy. My lost man. I don't know how me and Christian will get through this, if me and Sawyer manage to somehow subdue Jack that is.

I rub my temple, and bite my lip. The taste of blood fills my mouth once more, and I fight the urge to spit. I hate that metallic taste. I have to go check on Sawyer, it was weak of me to just leave him there like that.

I stand up and limp across the room, gun drawn, eyes alert. I walk towards the direction I had just came from, feeling the adrenaline surge once more. The pain in my knees become bearable, and my side becomes a distant and dull ache. I gain confidence from the fading pain.

I take one last look at poor Ryan. If he did that to Ryan, god only knows what that twisted man could do to me.

I push the thought to the back of my mind, negativity won't help with the job at hand. I can do this!

Time seems to have slowed, and finally I arrive back to the spot which Jack had held me on. The now empty spot. I frown. The pictures are crooked on the wall, and there's blood on the floor.

The doors around the area are still shut, leaving me unsure of where they had gone. I turn to face Prescott, her eyes are closed. Time is running short. If only Christian was here... he and Taylor would know what to do. Tears threaten to fill my eyes.

I walk further down the corridor, eyes darting from the floor to the walls. There are bloody smears across the wall, and footsteps in blood across the floor. I contemplate my options. I could follow the trail, or run and hide. I smirk, hide from Hyde.

I turn around, I'm not going to run and hide, but I need some comfort if I am going to carry on; the fear is tiring, and almost strong enough to make me want to hand myself over. I turn around and head back to the study.

This is not my night.

I open the study door, holding my gun hand steady. The room is empty. I walk to the desk and open the top draw, the gun is still there. I am tempted to take it, but with nowhere to hide it, there is very little point. Plus it has no safety, so its not the best idea to shove it somewhere randomly on me.

I sit down on his chair, and pull my legs to me. Biting back the urge to cry I reach out and grab the solar powered helicopter from the desk, putting the gun down. I toy with the rotor blades, making them spin. I think back to Charlie Tango, the balloon under my pillow, and smile.

I lose myself in the memories of Charlie Tango, how sexy Christian looked while flying the helicopter. He was so relaxed, in complete control.

My eyes steel over, remembering the enormity of the emotions I felt when I thought I lost Christian. He ruined Charlie Tango for me, for us. I can't bear the idea of Christian ever getting back into the damn helicopter, unless I'm with him.

I close my eyes, the pain I went through will be the pain Christian will go through if Jack takes me. I can't let that happen!

I stand, and place the Charlie Tango replica back on the desk, taking the gun once more. I walk back to the door.

I walk down the corridor, following the bloody footsteps. The place is a mess, Gail sure as hell will have her work cut out for her.

"Ana," I hear a females voice behind me, dragging my mind back from my wandering thoughts. I turn, gun drawn. I'm so glad Ray taught me to shoot straight.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I know this chapter is short, and you all want more, but meh :P I thought I would upload it now, as I don't know when the next update will come, and I want to give you the best cliffhanger I can, so! Thank you for all the reviews btw :)_

We stand in silence. I eye her up and down.

"Elizabeth?" I say finally recognising the women before me. But why is she here? "How did you get in?"

"Well, Jack made a pretty big mess of the door, so I could just walk in," She smiled sadly.

"You are here with him?" I whisper, she nods. "But you hate him?"

She smiles sweetly, but her eyes betray her.

"What did he do to you? What did he do to all of you?" I ask, horrified, mind flickering over the Christians comment about no PA lasting over three months.

"Nothing, just do as you are told and we will all get out of this just fine," Her voice is calm and calculated, the smile gone.

"I don't think you have the control over this conversation, being unarmed," I'm confused by her demands. Where has her confidence come from? I higher the gun so its pointing to her head.

"I never thought you to be a good driver," She says, making little sense, unfazed by the gun. I look puzzled, and then it falls into place. The women driving the car, the accomplice... it was Elizabeth?

"You were driving the dodge?" She nods. "But why?"

She doesn't reply but launches herself at me, taking me by surprise. The gun goes flying out of my hands, not that I would have shot it anyway. The only person I would shoot with that gun would be Jack Hyde, the evil twisted bastard. No doubt he has some sort of sick way of controlling Elizabeth. She doesn't seem the type to hatch a plan to ruin someone's life for no reason.

Ray hadn't taught me to shoot a gun for any reason other then in extreme situations, and I don't think that a fight with Elizabeth is an extreme situation.

We fall to the floor, her nails claw at my arms, and I raise my arm to hit her over the face. She falls to one side as my hand makes contact with her face, and she curses loudly.

I shift myself so I'm on top. I'm slightly bigger then Elizabeth and I use this to my advantage. I grab her right arm and pin it down using my left hand, and move myself so I am straddling her, giving myself the edge.

She wiggles in protest, kicking on her legs, almost knocking me off of her. I readjust my legs, making it so they are holding hers down. My knees scream in protest, but I ignore them. I grab her other hand and hold her down completely, unsure of what to do. I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt her.

She throws her head forward, catching me in the chest, taking me by surprise. I grip her arms harder, she's pushing my patience. I don't want to hurt her, but she is giving me no choice. I don't know how long this night is going to go on, and I could do without getting hurt more.

I move so I have both of her wrists in one of my hands. I take the tie from my hair and wrap it around her wrists, securing her hands. My hair falls around me, annoying me already. Why don't I have a spare hair band, I think with a sigh.

"I don't want to hurt you Elizabeth," everything about this just feels so wrong. She growls and wriggles beneath me, she is stronger then I gave her credit for. Her constant thrashing is causing the dull ache in my side and stomach to become more acute, making each breath painful. I bite my lip and ignore the metallic taste that fills my mouth. I smack her round the head. I close my eyes, I don't want to see the shocked look in her eyes. She stops wiggling, and I open my eyes. There is a red mark where I hit her, and the shock has gone from her eyes, replaced with something else, something unreadable.

I tilt my head in surprise and she suddenly flips us. She smacks me round the face with her bound hands, and my ears ring. I growl and kick upwards, catching her in the back. She gasps, surprised. I use this to my advantage and quickly move, throwing her off of me. I scramble to my feet, and lean on the wall for support.

I grab a painting off of the wall, and hit her with it. She falls to the side, and the painting rips. I briefly wonder how much it had cost Christian and I discard the damaged work of art. Elizabeth gets to her feet, shaking off my desperate attack. I run at her, taking her feet out from beneath her, and take control once more. I hit her again and again, fury taking over my body. How dare they intrude on my life like this!

I feel a familiar tug on my hair, and my fists stop in shock.

"There is something sexy about how you are sitting right now..." I can hear the smirk in his voice, sickening me to my stomach. He makes no effort to pull me up, keeping me frozen in the position I am in above Elizabeth.

Suddenly I feel a surge of strength, and realise I don't have to be the victim in this.

I spin and let go of Elizabeth''s hands, ignoring the pain in my head as my roots protest my movement, and hit Jack in the stomach. Surprised he releases my hair, and I take the opportunity to stand.

I make a dash for the gun, but Jack wasn't that surprised. He grabs at my hand, and pulls me back to him.

"Get up Elizabeth!" He snarls at her. He twists my hands, making me gasp, while Elizabeth gets to her feet, eyes blinking. She looks momentarily unsteady. He rips the tie off of her hands. "Hold her still."

She smacks me round the face.

"Pay back," She takes my hands, holding them tightly. I hear the rip of tape, and feel it being wrapped around and around my wrists.

He rips the tape, and firmly pushes it down. Confident my hands are secure, he kicks me in the back of both my knees, and I fall to the floor. Defeated.

"Shall we try one last phone call?" I turn to face him, surprised . He pulls out Sawyer's phone, and my begins to heart ache. I watch him dial the number, and the rings fill the room.

"Hyde," Christian snarls down the phone. My heart soars.

"Christian!" I exclaim. Jack knocks me to the floor, and I let out a small moan.

"Ana!" His voice is softer, the pain evident.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I have had a busy day and my internet has been down :( _

_In case you were all wondering about poor Sawyer ;)_

Sawyer punched him, as hard as he could. He put everything into the punch, and ignored the pain in his knuckles. Hyde smirked, and spat the blood that had begun to fill his mouth to the side of him.

"Lets dance pretty boy," Sawyer snarled. He had never been so angry in his life. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, before slamming Hyde back to the floor. Sawyer stared into his eyes, enjoying the pain flash through them. What pathetic low life takes his issues out on an innocent women? Sawyer slams Hyde into the floor again.

Sawyer pulls Hyde up once again, but Hyde uses this to his advantage. He uses his strength to launch himself forward as Sawyer pulls at him, sending them backwards. Hyde rolls over and stands, kicking Sawyer in the ribs.

Sawyer grabs his foot, and pulls him down. The space is narrow and Hyde hits the wall, knocking the surrounding pictures from their usually perfect position, leaving behind a small trace of blood on the wall among the mess of the art work hanging there.

They both stand, and circle each other. Its anamalistic. Neither wants to make the first move, but Sawyers impatience gets the better of him.

He dives forwards, clenching his fist, ready for a punch aimed to hit Hyde square on the jaw. Hyde easily dodges the hastily planned attack, and administers a punch to the stomach.

Sawyer coughs, traces of blood in the spittle that flies from his mouth.

He jumps back and snarls at Hyde. Every bit of the normal Sawyer is gone, the cool composure lost as he watched Hyde strangle Mrs Grey. Sawyer was fighting for his job, and for revenge. He wanted Hyde out cold to show Mr Grey. Prove himself worthy of this job.

He tackles Jack, pushing him into the wall. Jack placed his hands onto Sawyers shoulders, pushing back, causing them to move down the hall, away from the great room.

Using the way his arms are around Hydes waist to his advantage, he picks him up and throws him onto the ground. He smirks as he hears a resounding thud of Jack hitting the floor.

He tries to recover and take Sawyer's legs from below him, but Sawyer merely stumbles, accidentally hitting the light switch. Darkness falls, the only light coming from the distant gret room.

In the dim light Sawyers hearing seems to become more acute. He listens eagerly to Jack trying to scramble to his feet. He kicks, hitting him in the ribs. Hyde curses, bringing a sinister smile to Sawyers face.

He goes to kick again, but hits empty air, causing him to stumble. He steadies himself, feeling a gust of air sweep past his cheek.

Jack lashes out again and again in the dark, and eventually he hears a satisfying "Oomph" as his fist connects with a muscle on Sawyers body.

This cements Hydes position in Sawyers mind, and he swings his leg, going for a roundhouse kick. The result sounds bone cracking as Sawyers leg makes contact with Hydes ribs, sending Hyde hurtling into the wall.

Wood cracks, and Jack curses. The picture frame fractures, splinters ripping Jacks shirt, digging into his back. He feels blood drip down his back, and a smile forms on his face.

"Feisty," he whispers, grabbing a sharp chunk of the fractured wood, lashing out into the darkness.

The wood buries itself deep into Sawyers leg. He bites his lip, cursing over and over. He moves away from Hyde, falling into the wall, dragging himself along it.

Hyde chuckles, a sickening sound in the deathly quiet of the corridor. He moves easily, hitting the light switch once more.

Sawyers face is a colour only thought possible for Ana to go. He quickly pulls the wooden steak from his leg, gasping as wooden splinters rip at the edge of the wound. He doesn't dare look at the mess, and ignores the warm, wet sensation on his skin as blood floods from the wound.

"You pussy," Sawyer growls at Jack. The walls are covered in smears of blood, and the paintings are ruined. He hopes the cost won't be deducted from his wages. He would never get paid again.

Sawyer lunges forward clumsily, wooden steak aimed for Jacks throat. Jack laughs and hits the steak to the side with his hands, ignoring the splinters that bite into his bare palm.

Sawyer quickly drops the steak so he doesn't fall with it, and jumps back. Hyde walks towards him, menace in his eyes.

He looks to his palm and begins to pull the splinters out, smiling through the small stabs of pain.

"Pain seems to agree with you, you sick bastard," Sawyer growls, stepping backwards again.

"Yes, I can't argue with that," an execrable smile stretches across his face. Hyde throws his fist at Sawyer, who raises a forearm to take the brunt of the attack. The fist makes contact and he quickly moves his arm, grabbing Hydes fist. He squeezes as hard as he can, waiting for a satisfying crack.

But it doesn't come.

Jack had held a small splinter between his thumb and forefinger on his other hand and dug it between two knuckles on the hand holding his, causing Sawyer to release his fist.

Sawyer turns and runs, he is running out of options. From what the file said Hyde has little, if any, combat training. This had made Sawyer unprepared for this onslaught of attacks; they may not be accurate, but they are certainly painful... and desperate. Hyde is stronger then Sawyer had thought he would be, and has a much higher stamina then anticipated. Jack also has a pain tolerance that could not have been predicted, seemingly enjoying the pain that has been inflicted. Ryan must have also made the same naive mistakes as Sawyer.

With the gaping wound in Sawyers leg sincerely ailing his ability to fight he has very few options, with one being the fact he knows the apartment far better then Hyde could. If only he can make it to his bedroom and get the gun he keeps in his chest of drawers. He would shoot the smile off of the twisted bastards face.

No, he wouldn't he, he would shoot both of his knees and drag him into the main room. Keeping him there until Christian came back, letting him get the final shot to avenge the damage he has done to his wife.

Sawyer smiles, and stumbles on with a new purpose. His movements are slower then Jacks should be, but as he looks back he notices Jack hasn't moved, but instead is watching him with curiosity, that same sick smile on his face.

"I am going to shoot that smile off of your face."

"I look forward to it," Jack laughs.

He begins to walk towards Sawyer, his pace gradually increasing. He runs at Sawyer and reaches him, simply standing in his way. Sawyer aims a punch for Hydes jaw line. He tuts and grabs Sawyers fist in one hand.

His other hand he reaches out and digs into the hole in Sawyers leg, playing with the soft, exposed muscle, causing Sawyer to scream out in pain, barely able to stand.

"I am bored of this game now..." Jack removes his fingers from the wound, quickly slamming his fist into Sawyers face. He releases the hand he was holding, and knocks Sawyer to the floor, making sure he falls onto his front.

He steps over Sawyer, a foot either side of his back. Jack rests a knee onto Sawyers backbone, and gradually applies an increasing amount of pressure, pulling the tape from his pocket. He grabs Sawyers hands, pulling them together behind his back, wrapping the tape round them again and again.

Satisfied his hands are secure he repeats on Sawyers ankles, securing his ankles together.

"Good game," he leans forward to whisper into Sawyers ear, placing a piece of tape over his mouth for good measure. "Now to finish what I came for."

He stands and leaves the room, leaving Sawyer alone and injured, completely out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N sorry for the late update! Busy busy day. Finally, Christians reaction for you all. I hope its ok!_

Christian couldn't bear the wait any longer. The wheels were out of the plane, so they had basically landed. Beside his rules are to keep Ana safe, and having his phone off when Ana might not be safe makes the rule void in his mind.

He turns his phone on. By the time the thing loads they would have landed anyway, he thinks his eyes intently staring at the empty bar below the blackberry logo. It fills slowly, but not fast enough for the ever impatient Mr Grey.

Christian tuts and begins to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair, drawing Taylors attention to him.

"If you can, then so can I," Taylor says, pulling his phone from his breast pocket, wasting no time in turning it on.

Christians phone finally awakes. Hundreds of small Anas smile at him while his phone does the compulsory security checks. The thirty second check has never felt so long.

Finally his phone begins to load the multitude of emails, messages and voice mails. He waits more patiently as they all load, his phone vibrating again and again in his twitchy palm. He counts to thirty after the last vibration and begins to skim through the mountain of emails and texts. He looks through his messages, snarling as he reads the one from Ana.

Don't be mad! She has to be fucking kidding him. Mad is an understatement. If he was merely mad he wouldn't have jumped on his plane to come back. He would have been mad if she did something small like cancel her plans with Kate to work late, in an empty office. Then to follow it up demand to go on a long drive, and stay at her own apartment.

He wasn't mad, he was fuming. Like he always is when she decides to ignore his pleas for her safety, and ruins his evening and plans on one of her whims. She could have done what she needed at the apartment, she had no need to go to the bar. Hell she could have even hired the bar staff for that night to work at the apartment, to make it feel like she was at the bar.

Or even hired the bar for the night! He didn't care, he just wanted her out of crowds, safe. Where someone could easily watch her every move, while someone else could easily see anyone that could be a threat. That wasn't easy in an overcrowded bar.

He flicks through his emails, feeling the need to calm slightly. He has to reign this anger in, he needs to gain control. He runs the hand not holding his phone through his hair, sighing again. Scenarios begin to flash through his mind, anger fuelled scenarios, each one beginning with him just spanking her... each time him losing his control and it ending up much worse.

He shudders and pushes them out of his mind, disgusted by the thoughts. Did he make the right choice rushing back? Could he trust his twitching palm to just take out his anger on her behind, in a controlled way? He couldn't bear to truly hurt her... He hates it when she cries.

Taylor watches the multitude of emotions flash through the young mans eyes. Anger, pain and many other unidentifiable emotions. It was a sight Taylor had gotten used to over the last few months, and the thought threatened to bring a smile onto his lips. Ana had changed so much in, and in so little time.

There was once a time when Christian didn't know any emotion apart from anger. He had so much anger.

Anger that was becoming lost amongst the horde of other new and unexplored emotions. Many of which were taking turns to surface in his eyes right now.

The phone begins to vibrate distracting Taylor from his thoughts. He flicks through the missed calls, he told them to only call if it was an emergency; what kind of emergency could Ryan have had sat in alone waiting for them all to return from the bar? He frowns but doesn't call him back, the calls were frequent at first but the last one was an hour ago, so whatever it was had more then likely been dealt with. If it was that bad, like they needed to relocate they would have sent him a text with the details. Or left a voice mail.

"How many missed calls do you have Taylor?" Christian asked, voice unnervingly calm.

"Too many for my liking," Christian nods in agreement. "Want me to call them back?"

"Wait till the tyres touch the tarmac, its not that easy to break a habit of a life time," His face is a blank canvas, confusing Taylor. The emotions that were there just moments ago had gone without a trace, like he was preparing himself for the worst. "We will listen to the voice mails Sawyer had the courtesy to leave first."

"How many do you have?" Taylor asks.

"Two from Sawyer and one from Ryan," The sigh Christian heaves would give anyone the impression the weight of the world lies solely on his shoulders. Taylor nods, saying nothing more. Why did Ryan leave a message for Christian but not him?

They sit in an impatient silence. Christian rests his head on his intertwined hands, while Taylor sits back into the plush chair.

Taylor turns and looks out of the window, willing them to just land already. Cars no longer looked like toys and the houses had become a reasonable size once more. Won't be long now, he eagerly awaits the familiar bumps of the tyres as they bounce across the ground trying to stop them.

And finally it comes.

Before the doors even have a chance to properly open the two of them are out of their seats, standing impatiently by the door. It swings open, almost proudly.

They half run and half jump down the steps, and dive into the car.

Christian has the voice mail on loudspeaker in the car, while Taylor swiftly pushes the key into the ignition. The car starts smoothly, Taylor quickly reversing, before driving them away from the tin can they had spent the last few agonising hours in.

"In order they were left in?" Taylor asks, observing the nod from Christian.

Sawyers voice fills the car, nervous.

"Mr Grey, Mr Hyde is in the apartment and has Mrs Grey... he wants to speak to you, and each time you don't answer the phone, he's going to inflict pain onto Mrs Grey... He is going to make sure you hear the screams..."

Christian is frozen, and it takes all of Taylors willpower to keep driving.

"Hello Mr Grey," Hydes voice fills the car. Taylor growls in response, and begins to drive faster. He glances quickly at Christian, but looks away just as fast. "It seems you didn't answer the phone. Such a shame." They hear a resounding smack.

"Oh it seems she doesn't want you to hear her cries... Should I hit her again? Should I do it harder?"

"No..." The word barely a murmur as it leaves Christains lips. He wants to scream into the phone, his poor Ana. Taylor struggles to keep the car driving straight.

"Shame you couldn't come to the phone to help me decide." He should have stayed in New York, he knew it. A small scream fills the car, breaking his heart. He would have been able to answer that call, the pain could have been avoided. Christian can barely breathe.

"Lets hope you answer the phone next time." Hyde sounds so confident, calm and smug. How can someone enjoy to hurt his Ana? Anger fills his body. Every bruise on her body will be a bullet in his! The anger is overwhelming, and he begins to shake uncontrollably as he tries to save the message and play the next one. It was left minutes later.

"Mr Grey, I hear you and your wife are going through some marital problems and are currently separated," Hydes voice echoes around them both once more. Christian bites his lip, unsure of how to react to the statement.

"Oh Ana," He whispers. He had no doubt this was an effort to protect him, making his anger worse. So she gets to protect him? Why can't she just do as she is told, then she wouldn't need to.

"I was thinking I could dispose of her for you?" Hyde laughs, Christian can barely breathe. Her plans failed her as much as he did in his efforts to keep her safe. "Save you the money you are bound to lose in the divorce... I overheard that there was no prenup."

How the hell did he know that? Christian growls, ignoring the images his mind produces of Ana's limp body laying in a sewer. If Ana was to ever divorce him, he would give it all to her. He would die without her, he wouldn't need the money where he was going.

His head is spinning, barely able to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach.

"But first I will make sure you have some material to entertain yourself with, until you find a replacement whore." Christian wants to lash out, at anything and everyone. Ana is for him and him only! His hands fly into his hair, pulling at his copper locks.

He feels more confident in his decision to come home, maybe he could put a stop to her pain. He could save her, if he was in New York he would have to fly back knowing the pain she could be in. He can now be there for and put a stop to it all.

"I hope you like it rough." No! Her bum was for his hands only. He shudders, if she survives... and he... he can't even bring himself to think of the possibility. It would kill him. She would need him, and he wouldn't be able to be there for her... not through that. His Ana would be tainted.

"But, as promised, your wives scream! It might be a strangled one this time though." He can't help but feel relieved, it gives him hope that maybe he won't taint his Ana. After all this was the last message from Sawyer. As soon as he thinks it, he regrets it. No message means he is busy doing something else. He tries to banish the image of Jacks dirty hands around her beautiful neck, ruining the creamy coloured flesh.

Her whimper sounds through the car. It sounds almost sensual, almost sending Christian over the edge he is balancing himself on.

"Goodbye Mr Grey." Christian has never felt like this before. He is just glad Jack didn't use his first name.

"Ryans message was left a while after this," Christian sounds so lost. "Dare I listen to it?"

He tugs at his own hair again and again, and Taylor purses his lips. He nods slightly, and Christian saves the message from Sawyer.

Taking a deep breath he plays the final message.

"Christian, its Ana..." Her voice makes his heart soar, no matter how weak and lost she may sound, she is talking to him on a phone that wasn't the one Jack had been using.

"I got away, but I don't know what to do! Sawyer is trying to subdue him now, but Prescott and Ryan... they are so hurt... I just don't know... I love you, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. Please, please don't be mad! I need you."

He waits for more, but nothing comes.

"NO ANA DON'T GO!" He yells at his phone. He needs to know what happens next. He starts to rock back and forth, unsure of what to do. "I love you Ana Grey, why do you do this to me?" He talks to himself. "You make me crazy."

"We will make him pay," Taylor has never been so certain of something that has left his voice. The words soothe Christian. Now is not the time for pity, or what ifs. He can't think of the negatives, or what he will do if what happens. Ana is strong, as is Sawyer. He ignores the voice reminding him that so were Prescott and Ryan.

Ana will get them through this no matter what happens. And if she isn't there to get him through this... well if she isn't here then neither will he be here. He can't live without her, but he will live long enough to get revenge.

He focuses only on his anger, no longer worried if he will hurt Ana. He won't lay a finger on her; by the time he is finished with Hyde he won't have the energy too.

He wants to call her, but what if she is hiding and the call gives her away?

His phone vibrates once more in his hand, shocking him back to reality; its Sawyer. He frowns and answers without hesitation.

"Hyde," He snarls down the phone, attracting Taylors attention.

"Christian!" Ana replies, leaving him unsure. Was she free and back with Sawyer?

"Ana!" His voice is softer, the pain causing his voice to crack. "We are on our way baby."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n here we go :) sorry I didn't reply to your review, or I replied twice! Fanfiction and my internet have both been messing up :/ anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

"By the time you get here Mr Grey we will be long gone," Jack announces, happy the victory is his. He grabs Anas hair, pulling her so she has to sit up. "Although its sounding like Mrs Grey was lying to us about the marital problems."

"What do you want Hyde?" Christian growls into the phone, comforted that Hyde still thinks he is in New York.

Anas head falls forward. She doesn't have the strength to fight any more. She ignores the protests from her roots, the pain is nothing compared to that the rest of her body and her heart is in.

"I want your money," He laughs. "I want your wife, your empire, I want what you have. I want to ruin you like you ruined me."

There is a pause.

"I never had some rich family to get me to where I wanted to be. I had to fight, had to work hard; then over night you take it all from me, leaving me with nothing. I want you to know what it feels like to have nothing."

The flat and car alike remain silent, Christians mind ticking over what Jack had just said. He can't have Ana, Ana is his. Only his. He can have the rest though, as long as Ana comes back to him safely. The money is worthless without Ana.

"But I will settle for five million," All this for that? The apartment was worth more. "Its ironic isn't it?"

"What is?" Christian asks, buying time. They are nearly there.

"You being stuck in New York while I kidnap your wife and ruin your life," Jack laughs. Both Christian and Ana bite their lips, Ana glad Christian isn't there to catch her doing it. "When I was about to go to New York when you stepped in and ruined my life."

"Hardly ironic," Christian opens the car door as quietly as possible. He stands and looks to Taylor. They run to the service entrance and run up the stairs. They didn't know where Jack was in the apartment and if the were armed, so the last thing they wanted was to get themselves trapped in the elevator with a gun aimed at them.

Jack drags Ana towards the elevator. Time to get out of this place, he had what he came for.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr Grey," Jack sneers. Ana fights to stand, the pressure on her head becoming too much. "I will be in contact about where to deposit the money. And this stays between us. I will come after your family if you tell anyone about this."

He hangs up, and drags Ana to her feet. His arm is starting to ache. This had been much harder then anticipated. Elizabeth follows them silently, bruises beginning to form on her face. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain them to work.

"Jack!" Christians voice fills the room. Jack pulls Ana in front of himself, hand gripping her neck. He let go of her hair.

Its all she can do not to cry when she sees her husband. She just wanted to be wrapped in his arms and put this horrible night behind them. Its getting harder and harder to stay strong.

"What are you doing here?" Jack hisses. "You are meant to be in New York."

"The trip ended a lot sooner then expected," Christian states shrugging his shoulders. Christian fights to remain calm, trying to keep his face free from emotions. He takes a step towards them, as does Taylor, and Jack jumps back. Ana groans as she is pulled backwards by her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Jack whispers, dangerously. He keeps one hand wrapped around Ana's neck, and holds the other to the women beside him. Elizabeth places a small blade into it. Jack places the knife to Anas neck, moving his other hand round her waist, holding her tightly.

Ana closed her eyes. She doesn't want to see how Christian reacts. She doesn't want to see the hurt in eyes, but neither did she want to see the blank look he currently had remaining there. The blank looks makes her feel like she meant nothing to him; but if he had hurt in his eyes, it would break her heart.

The metal blade is cool against her neck. It is a nice feeling, cooling her overheating body. Every mark that has been made on her body feels like it is radiating heat, heat that is being trapped by her dress. At least she didn't have her stockings on any more.

Christian can barely breathe, he wants to collapse into a pile on the floor. He has never felt so weak, so at a loss for what to do. He wants to beg. Jack can have it all, can have everything, just as long as he lets Ana go.

He watches Ana close her eyes. She seems shockingly calm given the situation; given how lost and weak she looked just moments before.

He fights to remain calm, to keep the blank look on his face, but the hurt creeps through his defence. Jack has won, he won the moment he got his hands on Ana.

He could do whatever he wanted to Christian, sabotage helicopters and burn buildings. Christian cared not for that.

Never before did Christian wish he knew how to fire a gun, or wished he knew how to use one. He curses himself; Taylor didn't have a gun on him either, Christian won't let him carry one when they are flying.

He looks Ana up and down, he is amazed she is still conscious. She has dried blood on her forehead, which flows down her cheeks. Her lip is split, and one of her eyes is black and swollen. He forces his eyes to look down her body, her knees and legs are a mess of bruises and blood, while her arms have claw marks.

He watches Anas chest rise and fall, praying it doesn't stop.

Taylor wishes he had his gun in his hand. He was a sharp shot, he would easily shoot Jack and miss Ana. Ana was a lot smaller then Jack, so it didn't matter how hard he tried to use her as a shield, there was still large patches of himself exposed.

Taylor was mad, but didn't know who to be mad at. If Ana hadn't gone out all of this would more then likely have still happened, but Kate would be involved in the mix, and himself and Christian wouldn't be here to do something about it... not that there was much they could do. They were too late.

Taylor tried to push back the thought, there must be something they could do.

Jack loved watching them all. The conflict they were having with themselves was mesmerising. It was all he could do not to laugh at Christian as he battled his own demons. Even the security guy that had beaten him before looked unsteady.

Not so big now are they, Jack couldn't keep the smirk from his face. This was all working out so much better then expected, the look on Christians face makes everything worth it.

The effect of one woman on this previously great man was amazing. He had been so strong before, and now he was reduced to this.

He feels Anas breathing begin to calm. That just won't do.

"There is no need for the knife Hyde, you already have our attention," Christian is the first to break the stony silence. Ana's eyes open, and she looks at her husband. His eyes are fixed on her. She stares into his grey orbs, her blue ones full of sorrow.

"Shouldn't have moved then, _baby bird_," Jack smiles, gently running the knife over Ana's neck. Christian frowns in confusion. "Such a lost baby bird. Just how I remember you."

"You were always their favourite, even though they had a family lined up for you," Jack sighs and moves the knife from Anas neck, moving it up and down her arm. "You looked so lost and afraid. They instantly fell in love with you. Just like females do now." He spins the knife so the blunt edge is against her arm. He pushes hard and drags it down the length of Anas arm, leaving a long red line. Ana doesn't move, eyes fixed on Christians, his grey ones staring into her blue ones. They are lost in a world of confusion. "Then I saw you the other day, so confident and happy..." He turns the knife so the sharp edge is now against Anas arm. Neither of them notice. Taylor purses his lips. "I had to look into your life."

He moves the knife down her arm again. This time leaving a scratch, one not deep enough to draw blood. Ana doesn't even flinch, staring at her lost man. "But you ruined it all before I even had a chance to really dig." This time he presses harder, following the same path.

Blood flows from Anas arm and she gasps, eyes finally moving from Christians. She looks at her arm. The cut wasn't too deep, and only went from her shoulder to her elbow. There was just a scratch between her elbow and wrist. Jack puts the knife back on her neck, forcing her head so she was facing Christian again. Her eyes are full of sorrow. She didn't want him to see this.

"You are lucky I'm greedy Mr Grey," Jack laughs. "The temptation to bring you to your knees while you watch me kill her... its almost more then my want for your money."

"Is that what you want Jack?" Christians voice is weak, the words coming out choked. "Me on my knees?"

"I'd rather see you dead," Jack states. Ana shudders at the thought of her Christian dead. "But then I would never get any of your money. Just like I want to kill this bitch, but if I did that, I would never get a penny from you. In the end its all about money, just like everything else in the world. There is no such thing as love."

"How about we stay here, and Taylor goes and gets the money you asked for?" Christian wants to keep Ana in his sights. She looks so weak. If he takes her, how does he know she will be OK?

"No, how about we go, then you go and get the money," Jack smiles. "I don't trust you."

"Ana is not to leave this apartment, or you will never get your money. I don't trust YOU," Christian growls.

"Hardly in a position to make such demands," Jack takes a step back, dragging Ana back to. Both Ana and Christians eyes open wider. Elizabeth turns and walks to the elevator, pushing the button on the wall beside it.

"NO!" Christian falls to his knees. They can't take her!

"You have two hours to get the money," Jack smirks.

Ana kicks out wildly, but Christian can't bear to look. His head is in his hands, Taylor moves towards them, staring intently at Ana. They lock eyes, and she stills.

"I have Ryans phone," She mouths at him. Taylor nods, and stops moving, placing a hand on Christians shoulder. All the phones are fitted with a tracking device, and Ana knew it. She was smarter then they gave her credit for.

Ana starts to struggle again, kicking out. Jack curses and pulls the knife away from Anas throat slightly.

The doors open and Jack drags himself and Ana into the spacious elevator, Elizabeth walking in after them. She presses a button and the door begins to close.

"Two hours remember," Jack says, smiling as the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n sorry for the late update, busy busy busy weekend. I tried to make the chapter longer for you guys, so I'm sorry if its rambly. I hope its worth the wait!_

"She hid a phone on her person," Taylor says. Christian looks up from his hands. "I will look through the CCTV to find which car was their's."

Christian nods and struggles to his feet.

"I will go check to see if Gail is in the panic room," Christian needs something to do. "I want you to take a gun when we leave."

Taylor nods.

Why is this happening to them? Just as things were going so well.

He has never felt so sick and dizzy in his life. Christian can't remember having ever taken a sick day in his life. His mind is spinning, much like the room. He closes his eyes, steadying his breathing.

He hasn't had anything taken from him since he was four years old. He had become his overbearing and controlling self to make sure of that.

But yet here he was, the one thing that makes his life worth living has been taken from him, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Someone had turned the light off on his life, leaving him alone in the dark. Alone and so lost. He was back in the icy, deep waters he had lived most of his life in. They were so familiar, but he didn't feel welcomed by them.

He was used to the warm waters. The waters he lived his life in recently were shallower, less turbulent waters. Ana had brought sunshine into his life; she had taught him how to swim... She was teaching him how to live.

But he was still learning, and now she was gone, taken from him while he could do nothing but stand and watch.

Just like that the sun had gone and it was raining, he was fighting against a storm which was threatening to drown him. He knows if he loses her, he will drown.

He bit his lip, and opened his eyes. He blinked back the tears. There was still hope, an unfamiliar feeling to this dark man. She had the phone, they could track it. It was the only hope he had; he didn't keep five million laying around the apartment, and at this time all the banks will be closed. He highly doubted that Jack would accept a cheque.

* * *

Taylor tries to focus on the CCTV footage, but his mind is wondering elsewhere. He shakes his head slightly and zooms into the area where there should be a number plate. Pausing the image he runs the plate through the system on the computer beside him.

As he expected the plate is a fake, even though the cargo van itself was for a legitimate company. No doubt Christian will be getting Welch to look deeper into that company, as well as finding a list of residents which may have hired Mr Hyde.

Taylor sighs, its no good. His thoughts are all over the place, torn between the work at hand and just going to check if she is OK... it will only take a minute... just one quick hug.

He blinks hard, and banishes the thought. He clicks to load up the tracking software.

Christian falls into the room, and Taylor turns to face him.

"Just waiting for the software, won't be a moment," Taylor says. He turns and looks to Gail standing in the corner of the room. She had left the panic room, Taylor told her it was safe to come out the moment he had entered his office, glad to see she was OK. But seeing she was OK just wasn't enough after all that had happened today.

He stands and walks past the vacant Christian, touching Mrs Jones gently on the arm. She looks up at him, and he pulls he close.

"I need you to go and look at Prescott, Ryan and Sawyer," Taylor whispers into her hair, just loud enough that she can hear him. She nuzzles her head into his neck. "Try to get a grasp of the situation and call the doctor..." She nods, he feels her eye lashes tickling his neck as she blinks. "I will call you as soon as I can."

He squeezes her for just a moment and lets go. She kissed him quickly on the lips and ran from the room.

"Mr Grey I need you to focus," Taylor knew he couldn't just be an employee at this point. Although he and Christian have been friends for a long time, it was always a silent unspoken friendship, with few words exchanged. When it came to a lot of things they were on the same wavelength, but at this point Taylor needed to take charge. "Hold onto that glimmer of hope. Remember, he is injured. There is two of us, and just him. All he has is a mad man with an idea of what he wants, and he thinks he has the means to do it. But he doesn't, and we have the tools to catch him, and the emotional control to carry this out."

Christian nodded.

"I want the bastard dead Taylor," His voice is venomous. "Not brain damaged, not disabled, not in a coma." There is no rationality left. "I want him dead. I want his body maimed beyond recognition. I don't even want his drunken whore of a mum to be able to recognise him when we are finished."

Taylor nods and returns to his desk. The software has loaded up, and he types in the necessary commands. He takes out his phone, and makes the programme run through it.

"Are you ready?" Taylor stands upright and looks Christian in the eye. His eyes are all but vacant, with just anger glimmering in them. Christian draws his lips into a thin line and nods.

"Lead the way," Christians voice comes out as a growl. Taylor nods and walks through the door, gun already tucked safely in his waist band. In the many years Taylor had worked for this man, not once had he seen Christian like this.

* * *

Ana rolled around helplessly on the mattress. She tries to sit upright, but the van swiftly turns round a corner, sending her spiralling across the it, every part of her body screaming at her in pain.

Mattress was a loose term for what she was sat on. The fabric that had once been a blue and white pattern was now stained with unidentifiable patches, with the occasional tear here and there. The edge was frayed, and the springs felt broken and stiff as Ana fell on them.

Every muscle protested as she tried to resist the motion of the van. She was trying to work out what hurt more, the springs constantly digging into her as she was thrown about, or the ache she felt when resisting?

Her whole body was sleepy, but yet every nerve was screaming at her. Decidedly, her arms were the worst. The way he had bound her wrists caused them to feel twisted and stretched, and the tape allowed for no movement. The scratches and cuts currently residing on her arms felt like they were being ripped open.

They turned the corner suddenly, causing Ana to fly across the van once more, the mattress sliding with her. Her head and shoulder smashed into the metal side of the van. She cursed, unthinkingly trying to rub her sore head.

She swore again as her arms and wrists protested sharply to her attempts.

"Fuck it," She bit back the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall.

"Having fun back there?" Hyde sneered at her from the drivers seat.

She bit her tongue reigning in her temper. Lecturing him in anger the way she did in her emails to Christian would not get her anywhere, not that it usually did when she sent them to him. Well it did usually take her to the playroom... she smiles to herself.

* * *

They run from the elevator to the audi, Christians black one.

Taylor jumps into the drivers seat, while Christian positions himself into the passengers seat. His fury is all he can feel, its like a poison pulsing through every blood vessel in his body.

"Don't fire that gun unless I tell you too," Christians voice is cold and empty, chilling Taylor to his bones. Taylor nods.

He is glad he doesn't know how to shoot a gun. Things will be over too quickly. Hiding behind a gun is weak, and he doubts firing one at Hyde will satisfy his hunger for blood. He wanted to take out his anger on Hyde, using nothing but his fists.

The only thing keeping him sane is the idea of punching that pathetic excuse for a human being over and over. He wants to feel Hydes suffering. He wants to let him feel physical pain on par with the emotional pain he is putting him through.

He wants Hyde to beg for his life. Christian wants to pretend to listen, give him hope that he may live, and then snatch it from him.

But he doesn't want to kill him. He wants to torture him, inflict pain onto him that will haunt him while he rots in a cell. He wants to mentally scar Jack the way he has scarred him, and most likely Ana as well.

"Go faster Taylor," Christian growls.

"Sir, we can't lose them," Taylor tries to comfort the shadow of a man beside him, but his words fall on death ears. Christian cares not for anything any more, he just needs Ana back, and he needs her back now. Christian had never been a patient man.

Taylor takes a deep breath, fearing for what is going to happen when they get to her. Ana won't want to watch what Christian wants to do, she won't want anything to do with any of it. Knowing Mrs Grey, she won't let it happen. He just hopes that he isn't beyond her reasoning.

Taylor's eyes focus on the little dot flashing on his phone screen. The car was going fast, probably at the maximum speed the shakey van could manage.

He kept his speed constant, he didn't want them to spot their car, plus he didn't want them to take him by surprise by making a sudden change.

Christians phone buzzed, startling the both of them.

"Its Sawyer," Christians voice was quieter, no longer a growl. Taylor nodded and pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Hyde," The growl was back in his voice.

"How is the quest going for the money?" Jack laughed. "Do I need to send you some motivation Mr Grey?"  
"Let me speak to my wife, I need to know she is OK," Christian ignored everything Hyde had just said.

"I'm sorry but she can't come to the phone right now," Jacks voice sneered. Christian could hear something faint in the background.

"Christian!" her voice is faint, but loud enough he could hear her. His anger calms for a moment, knowing she is still conscious. She is a fighter. He smiles to himself; she was his fighter.

"You have one hour and forty minutes remaining, I hope you are busy counting," The line went dead.

"They have stopped moving," Taylor said as Christian placed his phone onto his lap.

"Well what are we waiting for," Christians voice was full of impatience. They were so close now.

Taylor nodded and pulled away, foot pressing hard onto the accelerator.

* * *

"Put some tape onto that big mouth of hers," Jack barked at Elizabeth as they got out of the car.

She nodded as they walked to the back of the van. He pulled the door open and handed Elizabeth the tape. Without a moments hesitation she climbs into the back of the van, tearing off a chunk of the tape.

Elizabeth grabs Ana's hair roughly, and pulls it back. Ana shakes her head in protest and opens her mouth, but Elizabeth quickly forces her mouth shut, covering it with the tape.

Taking Ana by her upper arm, Elizabeth pulls Ana from the van. Ana winces, unable to bite her lip like she usually would.

She falls harshly from the van, bum smashing into the hard concrete. Jack grabs her ankles while Elizabeth keeps hold of her arms.

They carry inside the building and drop her onto the floor. Ana looks around her from where she was dropped on the cold concrete floor.

It looked like she was in an abandoned warehouse of sorts. The room was expansive and empty, with steel cables hanging from the dingy roof. Light from street lights outside fell through the badly boarded windows, causing the room to feel eerie.

"Find a chair," Jack barks, and Elizabeth scuttles off at her command.

She returns quicker then Ana expected, chair in hand.

"Place it down there, then help me get the bitch on the chair," Elizabeth does as she is told. "I will hold her down, while I do that, you tape her legs and middle to the chair."

They lift her from the floor, and pull her onto the chair. Jack holds her roughly against the back of the cool metal chair, but Ana doesn't have the will power to fight any more.

She weakly kicks her legs while Elizabeth wraps the tape around her middle, but her heart isn't in it. She is tired, so tired, and the resistance is futile at this point anyway.

"And now we wait," Jack proclaims as he steps back, staring at his newly bound captive. "Might send him some motivation though, the sooner this is over with, the better."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I hope you enjoy! sorry I didn't update yesterday!_

Christian threw the car door open the moment the car began to slow, jumping out of it. Taylor pulled the car to the side, not caring to park it. Drawing his gun, he runs to the building, desperately searching for an entrance.

* * *

"Actually, we will send him some motivation when he has an hour to go," Jack grins wickedly, turning to Elizabeth. "For now, I have other plans."

He walks towards her, holding one of her arms in his hand, roughly grabbing her chin with the other.

"You look irresistible," Jack smiles, biting Elizabeth's lip. Ana sees pain flash across her eyes, but Ana can do nothing to help. Elizabeth stays deadly still. "And these bruises, they way they decorate your skin, its just exquisite."

Jack removes his hand from her chin, a gently strokes the length of her jaw line, and down her neck, till his hand comes to rest between her boobs. Elizabeth turns her head away, and he repeats the motion, this time pinching any bruises that he came into contact with.

"Most of the hard work has been done for me," He grabs her chin once more, and makes her face him. He pushes his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pulls away and turns to Ana. "You best be watching, as this is what will happen to you if he doesn't pay in time... but I will make sure I have a camera ready for that."

Ana shuddered, trying to look anywhere else as Jack continues his assault on Elizabeth's mouth. He began to toy with her breast using the hand that had previously held her arm, securing her chin with the other hand.

She slapped him round the face, and tried to push him off of her.

"You forget I like it rough," He growled, pushing his erection against her, and carried on kissing her. She fought to move his hand from her breast, but he was too strong. "Shame we don't have a video camera set up at the moment." He smirked, and began to chew on her lip. She hit him over and over, trying her best to push him away. "Do I need to bind you too?"

Jack hit her round the face, knocking her to the floor.

There was a bang as the door flew open, before Jack had a chance to join Elizabeth on the floor.

"Shit!" Jack grabbed a needle from the surface by him, and ran to Ana, her eyes opening wide. He positions himself and readies the needle, waiting for them to find him. He had no time to make a run for it with Ana. Maybe taping her to the chair wasn't the best idea he had ever had.

They ran into the room, Taylor's gun drawn, aimed at Jack. Christian forces himself to stop next to Taylor, eyes wide and full of hurt and anger.

"Put the gun down," Jack pushed the needle so it was about to pierce the skin on Ana's arm. Taylor lowered the gun to his side. "I take it you wanted some more motivation?"

Without hesitation Jack hit Ana, causing the chair to fall, taking Ana with it. Her head hit the ground, and her eyes closed.

* * *

Ana blinked confused. She was laying on a blue gingham blanket, basking in the sun. There was an assortment of sweet snacks on the blanket, enough for at least three or four people.

She turned her head, she was in a field surrounded by green grass dotted with white daises. She could hear a faint laughter in the distance, and she turned to find the source. In the distance a small child was being carried by a man, most likely his father. The man was swinging the child around, then throwing them into the air and catching him again.

The giggles coming from the child were contagious, causing a smile to creep onto Ana's face. Standing, Ana decided to walk towards them, taking a small treat for the child with her.

"Here comes mummy!" The man said, noticing Ana approaching. The child squealed with joy, and the man put him down. Ana could now see the child was male. The boy grabbed onto the man's hand and dragged him along, the child unsteady, obviously not long walking.

They made their way to Ana, taking her by surprise. She frowned, and the child dropped the mans fingers and started to run at her. Instinctively she knelt down and held her arms open, placing the piece of chocolate beside her on the floor.

The child falls into her arms, and she holds him tightly. She looks up to see José smiling down at her and the child, and she tilts her head in confusion. The boy wiggles, and she loosens her hold on him. He leans back and smiles warmly at her. She melts instantly.

"Mummy, up!" He raises his arms and stands on his toes, waiting excitedly. Not being able to deny him, she stands, bringing him up with her. José walks towards them, grinning madly. "Daddy!" The child points to José and leans away from Ana, towards him. Instead of taking the child, José wraps his arms around the two of them, holding them tightly.

"My two favourite people," José smiles. "Ana," he kisses Ana's hair. "And Joey." He kisses the boy in Ana's arms. Ana looked at the baby in her arms, his dark hair and dark eyes staring lovingly into her blue eyes. His skin was sun kissed, and he was almost perfect.

If only he had copper hair and grey eyes...

* * *

"Ana!" She awakes, still fastened to the chair, but its now on its side, with Jack towering over her. She looks up at him, and he is smiling like the mad man he has become, needle and syringe in hand.

A gun shot shakes her from her trance, echoing around the warehouse. Plastic and an unknown liquid fall onto her, while the metal needle falls harmlessly to the floor besides her.

Panic flashed across Jack's face. He had lost his only defence, and Ana was on the floor tied to a chair. By the time he could get her away from the chair they would have killed him.

He ran, for all he was worth. He didn't have a particular direction he wanted to head in, he just wanted to get away.

Christian looked to his Ana on the floor, then to Jack as he fled. His anger was just to great, she was conscious, she would be fine. He made to follow Jack, but his eyes found Ana's, and she looked so lost and scared. So vulnerable.

"Shoot him in the leg Taylor," Christian instructs, stepping towards his wife. The gun shot echoes once more, followed by a strangled scream. Christian watches as he falls to the floor. Satisfied he kneels besides Ana, holding his hand to her face. Tears fill her eyes, and he wipes them away. "Can you go secure Mr Hyde please. I will deal with him shortly."

His eyes look lovingly at Ana, but his voice is like ice.

Taylor walked slowly towards the fallen man, menace in his eyes, his steps threatening; promising pain. Taylor crouches besides Jack, he had caught him in the side of the thigh. He grabs the collar of Jacks shirt, spinning him so he laying on his back, shoving him roughly onto the floor.

"How are your ribs feeling?" Taylor asks, eyes like steel. Jack doesn't reply, unable to really focus on the question. Taylor stands and kick him in the ribs, once, twice, three times. Taking a deep breath Taylor calms himself once more, and returns so he is crouching. "I hope that fucking hurt. If only I had a chance to see the CCTV footage before we came after you, I would do to you what you did to Ana, Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan."

"I'm sorry if this hurts you baby," Christian grabs the end of the tape stuck to her mouth, pulling hard. Ana gasps, but ignores the pain. It was going to happen at some point. Christian sets to work on untying his wife, working as fast as he can.

The minute she is free he pulls her gently onto his lap and cradles her, burying his nose into her hair. Ana ignores the pain that courses through her body once more as he holds her too tightly, but she doesn't care. She is in the arms of her fifty, and even in this old warehouse, she felt like she was home once more.

He places her onto the floor, and stands. She clutches desperately at him, but he pushes her hands away.

"I'm mad at you baby," His voice is cold, his eyes unseeing as he steps over her. Stunned at how cold he was being, she tries to stand, pulling the chair upright so she can lean on it. "Taylor, step away."

Taylor does as he told, but stays close enough that he can intervene at the drop of a penny. He wasn't done with Jack yet.

"Did you think you were going to get away with it?" Christian roars at Jack, stepping onto the bullet wound, slowly increasing the pressure. "Did you really think you were going to be able to just waltz into my apartment and take MY WIFE!"

He lifts his foot and stamps on the wound, causing Jack to scream in pain.

"Did you think I would let you take my wife and beat her?" Christians voice is barely audible. "Take her from our home, and drug her?" He twists his foot from side to side, pressing harder with each turn. "And then take my money." Christian moves his foot and Jack makes an attempt to grab his leg. Before Jack can even get his hand off of the ground Christian slams his foot onto the hand, feeling the bone crunch. "And get away with it, scot-free?"

Jack is barely conscious, the blood loss and pain causing him to lose focus. Christian kicks him in the head.

"Not so big now are we?" Christian paces around Jack.

"I don't know, your wife seemed pretty impressed," Jack spat blood from his mouth, smirking. The comment had attracted his focus. "She looked like she hadn't seen anything that big in her life."

"No... you didn't..." Christian is horrified, and Ana pales. What kind of dangerous game is Jack playing? Christian turns to Ana, his anger is now gone, replaced with horror. She shakes her head at him.

"He didn't touch me like that Christian," Ana tries to reassure her husband. "You got here before he got a chance, I promise."

"But..." He runs his hands through his copper hair, completely lost. Ana tries to walk to him. He looks at Jack, and his anger returns. "If I find out you touched her like that... I'll..."

"You'll what Christian?" Jack sneers. "Ruin my life? You already did that remember. Kill me? I'm as good as dead anyway. You took away my life, and if you don't kill me I'll just end up rotting in some cell. So what will you do Christian?"

Christian steps back, shocked. This man truly had nothing to lose.

Jacks mind was ticking over, if he could just get this man to lose all remaining control, and kill him, then Christian would be the one facing a life time in jail. His final, desperate chance at a little revenge.

"Christian he is just trying to get into your head," Ana's voice is weak and hoarse. "He was too busy trying to fuck Elizabeth to touch me."

Christian turns to the women cowering in the corner, rocking herself to and forth, trying to offer herself some comfort. Jack had ruined so many lives.

It's all too much and Christian pounces on him. He freezes, and decides to punch him just once. He hears a satisfy crunch as his fist makes contact with Hyde's jaw. Christian forces Hyde's mouth open, and grabs his tongue.

"If I had a knife I would cut this off, so I would never have to hear your poisonous words again," Christian tugs at his tongue roughly, contemplating trying to rip if off. He thinks the better of it, and lets go of the tongue, grabbing the hand he had stepped on moments before. "Then I would cut off each of your fingers, and burn the stubs so you didn't loose blood. Keep you alive longer." Jack winces as Christian squeezes the broken hand. "I would remove your lower arm, cutting it off at the elbow. Then you could never punch my wife again, never hold her. You would be unable to find real work, and never get revenge either."

Jack loses the confidence he had felt mere moments ago, and fights the urge to gulp. Would Christian truly be capable to do something so dark?

"Taylor, do you happen to have a knife?" Taylor doesn't answer, and panic begins to fill Jacks eyes. "Do you have anything that would enable me to burn blood vessels?"

Once again Taylor remains silent. He was all for beating him into a coma, but to go this far? Taylor had put them days behind him, and even now years on, the memories of what he used to do to people still haunted him.

"Lost our voice have we?" Christians voice is dangerous, stunning Ana. She can't talk, unsure of what to say. Scared for herself and Taylor. She actually feels sorry for the man who had caused all of this. She felt sympathy for Jack Hyde. "No worries, I will dig the bullet from his leg first. After that Taylor I will need a knife, so if you have one I would greatly appreciate the help."

Ana turns her head away. She can't watch, but she is too stunned to do anything.

Christian shifts his weight so he can easily access the wound on Hyde's thigh, leaning in a way so that Hyde could have a perfect view of what was happening.

"Hold his head Taylor," Christian instructs. Taylor hesitates for a moment, and thinks back. Hyde most definitely deserved it, and it would allow Taylor to release some of his frustration; Hyde had put his love at risk too. Besides, this they can cover up as a deed of good will.

Taylor roughly grabs Jack's head, forcing him to look at his leg. Jack heaves at the sight, his breath catching in his throat, his pulse quickening. Taylor positions his fingers in order to keep Hyde's eyes open.

"Did you fuck my wife Jack?" Christian asks, prodding the exposed muscle. Jack can barely breath, his heart beat increasing further. Blood pours from the wound but Christian ignores it. He pushes his fingers further into the flesh, and begins to wiggle them, searching for the lead. Jack screams in pain. "Don't make me ask you again."

"NO!" Jack screams, he tries to look anywhere other then the finger that is poking at his exposed flesh, but its no good.

"No what?" Christian asks moving his finger in a circle, pushing deeper as he did so.

"I DIDN'T FUCK YOU WIFE!" Jack screamed. Christian grabs the bullet and pulls it out.

"Why say you did then?" Christians eyes sparkle, he is in complete control once more.

"I don't know," Jacks voice is little more then a whisper. Christian growls and pushes the bullet back into the wound, suddenly. Jack cries, sending Ana over the edge. She stands and runs at Christian.

"Stop!" she screams at him, trying to pull him off of Hyde.

He ignores her, pushing her away, leaving a bloody hand print on the dress. Ana shudders, just able to keep her balance.

"I need that knife now Taylor," Taylor nods and lets go off Jack's head, causing him to smack into the ground. He takes a knife from his sock and hands it to Christian. "I need you to hold the finger out, ready for me."

Taylor gulps, reminding himself that Hyde deserves all of this and more.

Christian takes the knife and begins hacking at the finger Taylor has extended for him. Jack screams, unrelenting.

"Stop it!" Ana screams. "For Gods sake Christian!" Tears fall thick and fast from Ana's blue, tired eyes. "This is too far, reign it in! Please!"

She grabs desperately at his arm, trying to pull him away from Jack.

"If you do this, you will never forgive yourself!" Ana tugs at his arm desperate, but so weak. "Please baby, don't lower yourself to his level."

Christian stops, dropping the knife in shock, staring at his bloodied hands. He punches Jack, knocking him out. He stands and pulls Ana roughly to him, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"I can't lose you Ana," He begins to cry, feeling drained and lost. "Please don't run. I can't lose you."

Ana is shocked, at a loss for what to do. What she had just seen... it was not her Christian that had done that. She shifts so she can wrap her arms around his neck, pulling his head so it is snuggled into her neck. Christian whispers the same thing over and over; I can't lose you, please don't run.

"Shush baby," Ana can't fight back the tears. "It will be OK, we can get through this." She tries to console him, she tries to console them both. Life would have been so much simpler with José...

Taylor remains kneeling beside the body, unsure of what had just happened, and unsure of what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N sorry for the late update, and thank you for all the reviews! One quick request, if you have something to say which might be negative, can you log on to review, just so that I can speak to you and improve my writing :) Btw, I know the story has mistakes, when I read it I accidentally skim over the typos and spelling mistakes, because, well that's human error, right?  
I hope you enjoy it, sorry it is a bit boring and lame and stuff aha!_

"Christian, we can't just let him live," Taylor speaks, they can't just stand here and do nothing, Jack won't be out cold for long. Christian returns to the present, now is not the time for this. No doubt Jack will come to, and remember it all. "Do you want me to call him?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Christian tries to move away from Ana, but she begins to fall. The adrenaline that had been keeping her going has left her blood stream, leaving her tired and barely able to move. He sweeps her into his arms. "I need to get Ana to a hotel. No emergency services are to be called. Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan will need to be treated in secret. They have already signed the necessary documents. She will need to sign them as well. Pay her, whatever, I don't care, she just needs to keep quiet. None of this can get out."

He looks at Elizabeth.

"Taylor will sort out an arrangement that will be most attractive to you. I doubt you want to go to prison for your involvement in this," Elizabeth nods at Christian, still holding her knees tight. "Remember, you are in the wrong here as much as us."

"Do you mind waiting here for him?" Ana is out cold in his arms. Taylor pushes his lips into a thin line, but nods. "Thank you. Afterwards I would like you to check on Gail and stay with her please. Do you have money for a cab?"

Taylor nods again, and Christian sighs.

"I will give you back the money," Christian sighs once again and turns back to the entrance. He's walking fast, taking all of his self control not to dispose of Jack himself, but he can't risk it. He struggles to open the door, and gently places Ana down on the passenger seat, strapping her in. He quickly turns and gets in the other side. He has no idea what else he can do.

Fiddling with buttons on the dash board, he activates the in car phone, causing the ringing to fill his car.

"Mother, sorry to call you at this hour," Christian speaks upon hearing her answer. His tone is formal.

"What is it Christian?" You can hear the concern in her voice, not used to calls at this hour. "Are you still in New York? What's happened?"

"No I had to come home," Christian sighed. He had no one else to call, and couldn't just take Ana to the hospital, too many questions. "I don't want the police or anyone else involved, but Ana needs checking over. Someone broke into the apartment..."

"What...? Is she OK? Has someone taken her? Do you need money?" Grace says, shocked, unsure of what to do or say.

"She is with me, out cold, we are on our way to the Fairmont" Christian casts a worried look at his wife, passed out besides him. He removes a hand from the steering wheel, running it through his hair. He has never felt so at a loss in his adult life. Should they dispose of Elizabeth as well? Maybe they could write a note, Elizabeth ran off with Jack... no one would be any wiser. After all, she didn't deserve to walk away from this, she hurt his Ana! She didn't deserve his money.

"I will meet you there," Grace says. Christian heaves a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," His voice is barely audible as he hangs up the phone, wasting no time in calling Taylor, his anger bubbling to the surface once more.

"Taylor, get rid of her too," His voice is strikingly calm despite the anger building up inside of him. "We will make it seem they ran off together. Get him to sort it, its what I pay him for after all."

He hangs up, knowing Taylor would do as he asked. Taylor knew better then to question his decisions most of the time. Christian tries to focus on the road once more.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the hotel. As the car draws along side, he quickly jumps out, and runs to the other side to take Ana from the car. He throws the keys at a valet attendant. "Grey." He simply says as the man nods at him, getting into the car.

Christian swiftly makes his way to the reception, trying to keep Ana as still as possible.

"Is the Cascade suite available?" Christian asks, going as close to the counter as he can manage with Ana in his arms. The receptionist looks visibly confused at the dishevelled appearance of the dishy man before her, and the woman out cold in his arms. Christian found this response much more preferable then the usual blush and giggle he received.

"Yes, how long will you be staying sir?" She asks looking back to him. He shrugs and she nods. He fights to get his credit card from his pocket. "Can I take a name for the booking?"

"Mr and Mrs Grey please, and we are expecting a guest shortly, Grace Trevelyan-Grey," He says, finally able to hand the card over. Ana stirs in his arms, he can see her eyes moving behind her closed eye lids.

She swipes it and hands it back, along with a swipe card for the room. "Would you like any help with your bags?"

"We don't have any," Christian says, walking away to the elevator. He sighs to himself as he patiently waits for the elevator to arrive. One day he will bring Ana here when she is fully dressed in her own clothes and not injured. They will come here and enjoy the hotel one day.

Ana stirs in his arms as he stands in the elevator, their usual spark still there, just muted. Her eyes flicker open, panic registering in them.

"Hey, shush, its OK, you are safe now," Christian tells her lovingly, holding her tighter to him. He adjusts how he is standing, hoping to make her more comfortable.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks sleepily, resting her head against his chest, gripping his shirt loosely. His breath quickens, becoming angry with himself. He had forgotten he had said that to her, he forgot he had been so cold to her after everything she went through.

"No baby," He reassures her, and she nods, closing her eyes once more. "I was never mad at you, it was just I had no control over anything that was happening. It was all so fast, and you were caught in the middle... You went out when I told you not too... and now I'm questioning my judgement... and I was just so angry at Hyde..."

Christian tries to explain himself, but words fail him. Luckily Ana's eyes are closed, and his words are falling onto deaf ears. He wants to run his hands through his hair.

The elevator door pings open suddenly and he rushes towards the suite. Fiddling with the cards in his hand, he fights to swipe the swipe card.

Eventually the door falls open, and Christian rushes into the suite, wasting no time in taking Ana into the bedroom, laying her gently onto the bed. It won't be long till his mother gets here, but he's at a loss as to what to do in the mean time.

His wife is in a state, her hair is mangled with blood, like most of her body. Bruises were dotted across her skin, cuts marring her beautiful body. Why would someone want to do something like this to her?

He sighed and stood from where he sat on the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Grabbing a flannel he searches desperately for a bowl, but finds himself unsuccessful, having to settle for a glass tumbler.

Returning to the bathroom, Christian filled the glass with water, and dampened the flannel.

He walked back to the bed, sitting gently by Ana's side, but she doesn't even stir. She is truly out cold.

As gently as he can he gets to work, trying to remove as much of the blood on her exposed skin as he can. He can barely stand to look at her broken and bruised skin, wishing he could just kiss away the pain like a mother does to their baby after they fall.

Most of the newer blood comes away without trouble, but the older blood is clinging to her body. When his mother gets here, she can help him undress her, and get her in the bath. They will need to take a proper look at her, and not have their sight hindered by the blood.

A knock on the door startles him, and he stands, placing the glass and flannel on the bed side table. He walks hastily to the door, and opens it.

His mother is pale, but is her usual smart self. Her lips are drawn into a thin line, her eyes heavy from the sleep he had disturbed. The worry was obvious on her face, Christian had never involved her in his problems before; not that she minded being involved this time.

She looks at her son and can instantly see he hasn't slept yet. His shirt is covered in blood, as are his hands. There are some traces of blood in his hair, and a small smear on his cheek.

Without hesitation she steps into the room, closing the door behind her. She pulls her son into her arms, not saying anything. Moments pass before she finally lets him go, and he turns towards the bedroom.

She stands in the doorway, taking in the sight before her that is Ana. She is covered in blood, her own blood, unlike Christian. Grace didn't want to think who's blood Christian was covered in, and just prayed to God it was Ana's.

The blood was smeared and diluted, from where Christian had obviously tried to clean her up slightly.

"Were you there when this happened?" She asks, looking at him. He has sat beside Ana once more, taking her hand in his.

"For some bits, not the majority," He whispers. She nods.

"OK, what happened from what you saw? I need to try to get some idea of the injuries she has incurred, not all of them will be visible," Her voice is gentle, the pain is evident in his eyes.

"I can call someone and get them to watch the CCTV of the attack, they will be able to send me an email report," His voice is weak, she can hear him fighting back the tears. Grace walks further into the room and nods.

"If you do that, while we wait we can bathe Ana, I need to get the blood off of her so I can take a proper look at the wounds," Grace walks into the bathroom, and turns the bath on. She returns to the room, and Christian is sitting Ana upright. She walks to the bed and pulls the dress over Ana's head, unclipping her bra when she is done. Laying her back down, Christian pulls out his phone.

"I need you to watch the CCTV footage of the apartment," Christian speaks into it instantly. "I want a full report via email of what injuries Ana sustained in the apartment. Hurry."

Christian hangs up as quickly as he had dialled.

"Shall we move into the bathroom?" Grace asks. Christian nods, picking Ana up off of the bed, and carries her into the bathroom. Grace follows behind, and Christian moves to the side, holding Ana in his arms.

Grace walks to the bath, making sure its not too hot. Turning off the tap, Grace turns to Christian, who gently lowers her into the bath.

"Will I ever know what happened tonight?" Grace asks, as they begin to wash Ana's battered body. Ana still hasn't stirred, concerning Grace slightly due to the head trauma Ana had obviously sustained. Every part of Grace is screaming at her to get Ana to the hospital, but Christian obviously has a reason for not wanting to take her there. He would never willingly put Ana at risk. Not unless there was a really good reason.

"Probably not," Christian looks apologetic, and Grace sighs. "The only head trauma I saw was when he knocked her to the floor, he had fastened her to the chair, and knocked her onto the floor along with the chair. She was out cold for a minute or two, but came too."

Grace nods, trying to think of what to do.

* * *

"About time," Taylor says, acknowledging the male that had just entered the warehouse. He already had his gun drawn, a wide smirk across his face.

"Quite a mess you guys made of this then," His smirk widens, and he draws the gun, cleanly shooting Elizabeth in the head before she has a chance to register what had happened. Taylor keeps his stance and expression neutral. "Is this the guy that brought Mr Grey to his knees?"

He kicks Hyde with the tip of his boot, eyeing him with disdain. Taylor nods.

"But he looks so pathetic," Once again he shoots him, a single gun shot to the head. "I love my job."

He walks over to Elizabeth, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her next to Hyde. He pulls out a bottle of gasoline from the bag he was carrying, pouring it over the bodies.

"I would leave if I was you, this can smell..." His face breaks into a sickening smile. "And I know you lost your taste for this when you married that damn ex wife of yours."

Taylor nods again, and turns to leave, knowing the situation here was finally under control. He would call Christian when he was in the cab.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN sorry its a late update, busy week as always aha. Sorry that nothing happens as well!_

Gail eagerly awaited the arrival of the nurse, surgeon, and doctor Christian had instructed her to call. She had done as they asked, placing them all in the recovery position, applied pressure to the wounds, and made sure they could all breath.

None of them were conscious, adding to Gails worry. She hoped they wouldn't be too much longer, if they were too late...

She banished the negativity from her thoughts. These were strong people, it wasn't just anyone that had been shot, it was people that Taylor had hired, and Taylor only hired the best.

* * *

"We need to get her out of the bath, I don't want her getting cold," Grace instructed the moment the last drop of blood had been removed from the surface of Ana's beaten body.

They had fought the knots out of her hair as gently as they could, removing the blood and letting Grace examine the cut that resided there. It was lucky Grace had had the hindsight to bring with her some of her kit, it looked like some of the wounds might need a few stitches, just to help ease the healing process along and minimise the risk of infection.

Christian helped pull Ana from the bath, wrapping her snugly into an oversized bathrobe. He cradled her body gently, kissing her forehead, before carrying her back to the bed, caring not that she would make it wet.

His phone vibrated once, and Christian dragged it hastily from his pocket, seeing an email waiting for him. Without a moments hesitation he read it, before saying it aloud, mixing it with what they had seen on her body in the bath.

"She sustained multiple punches to the face, which caused the split lip, bruised cheek and bruised eye. He hit her twice with the gun, in the same place, causing the cut on her forehead. He tried to strangle her, accounting for the fingertip bruises there. He cut her arm with a knife, I was there when he used it to scratch and cut her arm. Her red palm and nail marks on her arm are from her encounter with Elizabeth. Her knees and bruised, swollen and bleeding, from where he hit her with the gun, and she then continued to crawl on her knees, probably causing further damage," He sighed, before continuing. "He stamped on her foot, twice, causing the swelling and bruise. The marks on her stomach are from where he had held her captive, and the bruise on her spine is from where he hit her with the gun again. Anything I missed would have happened in the van or the warehouse, like the cut on the back of her head. That's from where he pushed the chair over with her on it."

Grace nodded, ideally she would have liked to have done a CT scan, but for now that would have to wait until Ana awoke. Since she and Christian had no idea of the harshness of the blows to the head, it would ease Graces mind if she could do one.

She got to work promptly, pulling out everything she needed from the small bag she had brought with her. She quickly cleaned and bandaged the wounds on her body, deciding against stitching the one on her arm, shoulder and knee. It would worsen the scarring, and they weren't that deep. Plus it would also mean the bother of removing them.

"I need you to roll her over for me," Grace told Christian. "And move her hair out of the way for me."

Once again Grace decided against stitches, going instead for butterfly stitches. It would mean Grace wouldn't have to cut them out.

Once done, Christian rolled Ana back onto her back once more, while Grace did a once over.

"If you don't mind, I will stay the night," Grace said, addressing Christian, who nodded. "Ana sustained a fair amount of head trauma, I would like to be here when she wakes up, see if we need to order a scan for her. Head injuries are unpredictable at the best of times."

Christian nodded and guided Grace from the room, and into the second, smaller bedroom.

"The fact she stayed awake for so long is very promising," Grace said, smiling to her panicked looking son. Christian nodded once more, and went to leave the room.

"I will come and get you when she wakes," He said, making his way back to Ana.

* * *

The doctor entered the elevator, entering in the code he had been told into the keypad. Smoothly the elevator began to rise.

He looked to the nurse before him, the nerves evident on her face. She was new to the situation, and the contracts she had signed overwhelmed her. It was a shame his usual assistant was elsewhere this evening, but the women beside him was more then capable at dealing with the situation at home. The surgeon beside her looked calm and collected.

The doors opened moments after the elevator came to a stop. He ignored the mess of the flat before him, and stepped out, walking towards the women waiting for him, the surgeon a step behind.

The nurse took a deep breath and swallowed, eyes glancing to the scenes around her. She could see the beauty of the apartment, even through the mess and blood that marred it. The surgeon ignored his surroundings, focused on what he was being paid to do; keep Christian Greys employees alive.

"I haven't moved them," the women said quietly, playing nervously with her clothes. She was still in her night gear, and looked visibly dishevelled, with trace amounts of blood on her clothes. "They are all in the recovery position, breathing, but unconscious. Mrs Grey had already tied the area above Prescotts wounds."

"I think the first thing to do would be to examine them to see if it would be best to move them first," He told her, she nodded and turned to leave the room. "Is there excessive bleeding of the gunshot wound?"

"No, the bleeding must at one point have been quite bad due to the blood on her skin and clothes surrounding the wound," Gail began to explain, walking towards Ryan. "However, the bleeding seems to have eased, if not completely stopped."

The doctor knelt beside the patient, examining his head trauma. The nurse busied herself with taking Ryan's pulse.

"How is his pulse?" The doctor asked, standing once more.

"Its strong," the nurse said, standing as well.

"Lets move him to the bed, set up and IV, and take a note of his blood pressure," he told them. "Gail, if you can show us to the room?"

Gail nodded, as the doctor and surgeon lifted Ryan, while the nurse slid a stretcher below him. The three of them carried him, trying to keep him as flat as possible. Gail exited the room the minute they were ready, leading the way.

She opened the door, walking in and standing out of the way as they lowered him to the bed, removing the stretcher from below him.

"I want you to put some butterfly stitches onto the cut on his head, its easier then stitching it, plus its not deep enough to warrant stitches," He told the nurse. "Hook him up to an IV, and record his BP and HR."

She nods and sets to work, while Gail and the two medical practitioners leave the room.

"Can I see the gun shot victim please?" The surgeon asks, and Gail nods. She stands beside Prescotts unconscious body, while the two men quickly crouch beside her. The doctor takes note of her pulse, and pulls her eyes open, shining a light into them.

"The bullet in her arm seems close to the surface," The surgeon mutters, taking a closer look. "And it doesn't appear to be obstructing a blood vessel, she lost a fair amount of blood from the wound, so its highly unlikely it would be anyway. I can see no complications from removing it."

"The clothing they wear has a protective element to it in cases of emergency, but its minimal due to the hot weather we have been having," Gail explained. The surgeon didn't reply, instead looking to the wound in Prescotts thigh.

"This appears much the same, I think it will be safe to move her to the bedroom before we get to work," He stands once more. "I would like to have her hooked up to some fluids and blood, as well as be sufficiently medicated before I attempt to remove the bullet. It will be extremely painful, and I can't risk her waking and trying to move. As well as that we may encounter complications, and some blood vessels may need cauterizing."

Gail nodded and the nurse returned to the room.

"We need to move her," The doctor said standing and addressing the nurse beside him. She nodded and they repeated the earlier process.

Once she was on the bed the surgeon detailed the nurse on his conclusions. She set to work while Gail led them to Sawyer, the last victim remaining in the apartment to be seen to.

The surgeon and doctor set to work, while Gail stood there helpless and shell shocked, not that they needed her help anyway. Her eyes glanced to the blood on the wall, the ruined paintings, the stained wooden floor and she dug her nails into her palm hard.

How could she erase this from her mind? A fresh coat of paint and new flooring would erase the marks, but it was embedded in her memory, the pain someone had tried to inflict on Mr Grey. Who would want to do this to Mr and Mrs Grey? They were such nice people, and in no way deserved any of this.

A tear fell from her eyes as she looked to Sawyer. Ryan, Prescott and Sawyer didn't deserve any of this either, to be so beaten and hurt. She quickly wiped the tear away, she always got emotional when she was tired, but right now she needed to snap out of it. They might need her help.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to see Taylor standing besides her, eyes full of untold emotions. Gail was surprised she hadn't heard the elevator open, but she didn't dwell on it.

Before she even had the chance to smile at him, Taylor had pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms, breathing in her scent. She bit back the tears that threatened to spill over, the nights worries threatening to overwhelm her. Taking a deep breath, she let Taylors scent fill her nostrils, letting it calm her errant emotions.

"How are they?" Taylor asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Unconscious. Ryan's wounds don't seem to be too serious, and the bullets are shallow in Prescotts arm and leg. They are looking at Sawyer now, but I couldn't focus," Gail seemed apologetic that she didn't know much about Sawyer. He had had the most fight in him, reminding her of Taylor. Gail thanked her lucky stars Taylor wasn't here, she couldn't bear it if he ended up like one of them three; not that she really thought he would. If he was here then maybe none of this would have happened...

He leant down and kissed her forehead, he was pushing back thoughts about Jack Hyde's fate. Hyde was dead now, and was the least of their worries from the look of the apartment and the people that usually inhabited it.

They heard soft footfalls, the nurse was returning, and they let each other go. Both the doctor and surgeon had blood covered gloves on, and the gaping wound on Sawyers leg was now bandaged. Gail wondered briefly what they had done to it, but felt strangely squeamish. Maybe it was best she had tuned out.

"Do you mind leading the way once more Gail?" The doctor asked, and once again she nodded. Taylor moved towards his comrade, and helped them to move him, Gail walking ahead to show them the way. They set Sawyer down, and Gail and Taylor left them to do what Christian was paying them to do.

"We will be waiting in the kitchen for you," Gail told them, they nodded to her, leaving the room with her, and vanishing into Prescotts.

* * *

Christian looked at his wife from the chair he had pulled to the side of the bed. Intently he watched the rise and fall of her chest, scared to touch her. Tentatively he rubbed the back of her hand gently with his finger tips, slowly gaining enough confidence to rest his hand on top of hers, enclosing his fingers around hers.

He couldn't help but think about the empty threats he had thought of while stuck in that damn aeroplane. Looking at her now, he knew he couldn't never truly beat her; no matter how mad she made him.

Looking at the bruises and abrasions that were dotted across her body and face were terrible enough, without having to feel the guilt of knowing he had done it. It would probably kill him.

Instead he just felt angry, angry that anyone had done that to her, and that he had given them the chance to. But anger was an emotion that he was used to dealing with, and he took comfort knowing that the man who had caused all of this was now most likely dead.

His eye lids felt heavy, emotions were a sensation he was not used to. They made him feel drained and tired, he had no emotional stamina. He had never needed it before Ana had come into his life.

He stood from the chair, and made his way to the other side of the bed, laying down a fair distance from her. If he fell asleep on the bed, her slightest movement would awaken him.

He closed his eyes, praying that when he opened them again, everything will once again be OK.

* * *

The delight in his eyes was evident as he watched their bodies burn. He poured more gasoline over them, just for good measure. Being paid to do what he loved; this _is_ the life.

He put the bottle on the floor, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag, closing his eyes as he did so. Eyes open, he released the breath, watching as the smoke joined the smoke coming from the burning bodies.

It was a shame Taylor had lost his taste for this sort of stuff, he was once one of the best, maybe even better then himself. Taylor having a daughter and a wife made him lose his edge, made him develop a heart and emotions. The man scoffed, remembering what Taylor had said to him at the time.

Taylor had sounded so weak, and that was the last time they had seen each other. Taylor had left that day, securing himself a job with Christian Grey.

He hadn't bothered to keep in touch, he could live without another talk about emotions, especially from someone that had once been so cold, ruled by logic.

Besides, he had also long since left _that_ job; this job was far more appealing, no one to rationalise things to, no orders, just complete freedom as long as an end goal was completed.

He sat down beside the warmth of the fire, smirking at the idea of melting some marshmallows over it. He wished they could have called him earlier, he could have had some real fun with these two; especially the woman.

* * *

Gail and Taylor positioned themselves around the breakfast bar, brandy in the glasses they both clutched in their hands.

"How is he doing?" Gail asked, sipping the brandy. She didn't usually like it, but right now it was just what she needed. It didn't take too much to ignore the taste and burn.

"I have never seen him like it," Taylor sighed. "There isn't much to say. As you can tell, we got Ana away, and ourselves all but unscathed."

"What about..." Gail didn't want to say his name, it felt like poison in her mouth, probably because that man was poison.

"Do you really want to know what happened to him?" Taylor asked, watching her reaction intently. "I thought as much. All you need to know is he will no longer be of any worry to us."

Gail nodded, downing whatever was left in her glass. She didn't want to know how it had happened, or if he was alive or dead; although there was no way on this earth Christian would allow that man to live. She pushed the glass away from her, and placed her elbow onto the counter, leaning on the palm of that hand.

"I never really knew what I was signing myself up for when I took this job," Gail sighed. "The red room, Mr Greys constant mood swings... you."

"What do I have to do with this Gail?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow, mildly amused.

"You being so overcautious, makes me so nervous and paranoid! What with all this as well," Gail closed her eyes, and Taylor raised his hand to her cheek, cupping it.

"Everything will be OK now," He said, reassuring the blonde before him.

* * *

Ana was back on the blanket, sunning herself in the warm midday sun. She smiled to herself, using all of herself control to force herself to stand.

"Mummmmyyyy!" A young boy screamed, and Ana turned, walking swiftly towards the source, as the long grass tickled her legs.

"Yes baby?" The words escaped her mouth as she walked.

"Over here mummy!" He squealed in delight. She heard the soft patter of small feet, and she knew she was now part of some sort of game.

"RARRR!" He pounced on her, and she pulled him into her arms, swinging him around as she did so. He leant back, and she watched his copper curls sway as she moved, his grey eyes crinkled in delight. She came to a stop, laughing with her baby.

"Down!" He instructed, and she obeyed, watching him trot off through the long grass. Curious and at a loss of what else to do, she followed him.

"Daddy!" He called.

"You have to come find me Teddy!" A man called back, a voice Ana knew only too well. The voice of a playful fifty.

"RAR!" This time it came from Christian, not Teddy, who simply squeaked in delight as his dad scooped him into his arms.

Christian grinned widely at Ana, and walked towards her, baby in arm.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, kissing her softly.

As he pulled away, Ana knew she had a stupid grin on her face, but she couldn't help it; everything about this was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update, just don't ask, and ignore the mistakes! I cannot apologise enough for the amount that is most definitely in there! I hope this is good enough for you all aha.**  
**

_My heart is racing as I enter the warehouse, she is in here. I push the door open and run through it, racing into the dark warehouse, desperately searching. I can hear my heart beat in my ears as I run, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. _

"_Taylor where the fuck are they!" I growl unable to keep the anger from my voice. She should be here, the phone is here! _

"_They should be here," Taylor's voice is quiet, barely audible above the sound of my heart beat. I watch him pull his phone from his pocket, looking at the screen. "The phone is definitely in here sir."_

_I didn't bother to reply, just followed as he walked in the direction his phone is telling him to. I feel sick to my stomach, and I can feel the beads of sweat trickle down my skin. There is no sign of them any where, and before long I feel my stomach drop as I stare at the two phones laying on the floor, a message in blood beside them._

_**Nice try Mr Grey. Does it hurt to see her blood on the concrete? You have one hour left, before she becomes mine.**_

"_What do you plan to do about this Taylor," I can tell my words are cold, and I can feel myself on the edge. She can never be his! She is mine and only mine!_

"_We get the money Mr Grey..." Taylor's voice is quiet. I had forgotten how attached he and Ana were to each other. I fight back a jealous growl, lashing out at Taylor won't help with the situation at hand. I need to rein in the jealously._

_I storm out of the room, leaving the phones and evidence for Taylor to deal with. I grab my phone from my pocket, how the hell am I meant to know where to take the money if he no longer has a phone. _

_Suddenly it begins to vibrate; an unknown number. I open the message, its blank, with a picture attached. I stop in my tracks, taking a deep breath as I open it._

"_No!" I scream, dropping to my knees as the image fills the screen. She's naked, her body bloodied, her normally pale and perfect skin battered. I fight to take my eyes off of her, taking in the room she is in, trying to figure out where he has taken her._

_A message in the wall attracts my attention, and I shudder. Once again it is in blood, most likely my beautiful Ana's blood. How could anyone want to remove that blood from her body._

_**How much does she cost? You can remove it from the ransom money I demanded.**_

_I can't stop the screams leaving my mouth, how dare he taint my Ana! How the hell did he even find the phone in the first place! I lose all sense of control, what me and Ana have is special, and he is going to ruin that. _

_The screams keep coming from my mouth, thick and fast. I have never felt so out of control in my life, and I don't know what to do. I have nothing to take it out on, and no visible solution._

_I hear Taylor rush out of the warehouse and fall to my side. He starts shaking me, screaming my name... but there is something wrong with his voice, its not his voice..._

xXx

A single scream of the word _no_ pierces the silence of the master bedroom, causing Ana to stir in her sleep. She rolls to the side slightly, her eyelids twitching as her eyes move beneath them. They quickly still as she takes a deep breath, the silence settling in the room once again.

The silence is only temporary, as once again screams fill the room, constant and unrelenting. Her eyes flicker open in confusion, unable to come to grips with what is happening.

Her head feels groggy and cloudy, the thoughts filling her mind nonsensical. Raising her hands to her eyes, she rubs them sleepily, hoping it will help clear the fog.

The screams continue, never ending, not helping her to think. She has been here before, but when and where was a mystery once again.

She looks down to her body, wrapped in a bath robe and it helps her not. Her legs are bruised and her palm tingles, and slowly she the fog begins to clear.

"Christian..." she whispers, her eyes falling onto the body beside her, the source of the piercing, unrelenting screams. "Christian!"

She shouts his name this time, grabbing his shoulders. Why had it taken her so long to realise? She cursed her groggy mindset; her husband needed her and she had kept him waiting. He was having a nightmare, it had been so long since the last one.

"Christian! Please baby, focus on my voice," She tries to soothe him, shaking his shoulders as she does so, trying to wake him. She ignores the protests from her muscles, as well as her pounding headache. Man, she could do without this right now.

The screaming slowly begins to subside, confusion falling onto his features. Slowly his eyes blink open, taking in her features. Relief registers on his face, and he pulls her desperately towards him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I thought..." tears fall from his eyes and into her hair. He kisses her over and over, trying to soothe himself. "He... did he touch you Ana?"

"Oh baby, it was just a dream," Ana tried to calm him.

"But it wasn't was it!" He cries.

"What happened baby, talk to me," She ignores the pain in her body, focusing entirely on her husband.

"We got to the warehouse... and you were gone," He starts, tears still falling from his eyes as he recalls the dream. He had no idea what bits of it were a dream, and what was reality at this point. It all seemed so real and distressing. "He had taken you elsewhere, and he sent me a naked picture of you, telling me to remove however much you cost from the ransom money."

"Oh sweetie," She said, her voice calm and even. She moved to kiss the tears as they fell down his cheeks. "When you arrived at the warehouse, I was there. He never touched me Christian, no one but you has ever touched me like that, and no one but you will ever touch me like that either."

The tears don't stop, and Ana takes a deep breath, she was going to need to try harder then this. She moves back slightly, fighting against his grip. He frowns through the tears, but allows her to do so, his eyes watching her every move. She looked into his eyes, seeing only a lost child, no sign of her usual fifty in them.

She grabs his hand, and takes it, placing it onto her breasts.

"Your hand is the only hand to have touched this flesh," She says, moving his hand between her two breasts. She keeps staring into his eyes. "No one else has ever touched them, and no one else ever will touch them." His eyes lower to look at them, briefly acknowledging they were actually bruise free. With her other hand she gently pushes his chin so he is looking at her eyes once more. "No one else has ever seen them uncovered. I never used to swim, so no one else has even seen them out of a top or dress." He had to admit, she did tend to dress in clothing that only outlined her breasts, and gave you a minimal view of the flesh. "These are yours, and only yours. They always will be, even if you leave me. Do you understand me?"

He nods slowly, eyes curious. She takes his hand from her boobs, and lowers it to her sex, glad she is basically naked.

"This area has only ever been touched by you," Ana said, his eyes searching hers, urging her to continue. The tears had stopped, much to Ana's relief, but they weren't out of the woods yet. "You were the first person to be there, you were the last person to be there, and you are the only person that will go there." He nods at her, and she carries on. "You are the only human being on this earth to have ever pleasured me, and I am pretty sure you have ruined me for all other men Mr Grey." He frowns at the last comment, and she smiles at him. "I mean it in a good way, no one will ever measure up to your sexpertise, not that they will ever get the chance to." The frown leaves his face once more. "I am yours, and yours alone. Jack Hyde never laid a finger on me in that way, you got there in time. You saved me, like you always do."

He nodded, trying to take in all that she had said to him. He searched her eyes, and his innocent wife stares straight back at him; untainted. He takes a deep breath, releasing the tension that was held in his body.

"He will never bother you again," Christian said, his voice hoarse. Ana slumped forward, exhausted once more, the pain she had been ignoring gripping her body all over again. Her breathing begins to quicken, her head pounding with the questions she had been ignoring.

"Where am I Christian?" She askes, as he lays her down on the bed, trying to remain calm.

"I took you to a hotel, the apartment... its a mess..." He tells her.

"Where are my clothes? Why am I in a bath robe?" Its time to calm herself down now.

"We took them off of you, so we could take a look at you," Christian stroked her hair trying to calm her. "You were covered in blood and out cold, so we gave you a bath, getting the blood off of your body, so we could take a look at the damage he did to you. Although you have been badly beaten, nothing seems to be too serious. You just need some rest. We wrapped you in the robe when we were done as it is free fitting and easier to get you into then clothes."

"Who is we?" She feels exhausted.

"I called my mother," He tells her. "I didn't know who else to call, we can't take this to the police, and you were out cold. I needed to make sure you are OK, and I trust with your life. And there are very few people I trust your life with."

"Are they OK!" She exclaimed, sitting upright, taking Christian by surprise. He gently pushes her back onto the bed, and she allows him to do so, unable to put up a fight.

"Are who OK baby?" He asks, trying to remain calm for her.

"The security! Who else!" Her eyes and voice are frantic.

"They have qualified people taking care of them," He begins to stroke her hair once more, trying to calm her again.

"But how are they!" Ana is still frantic.

"I don't know yet, but they are in good hands, I have absolute faith that they will be fine," Christian keeps his voice level. "I only hire the best, you should know that Mrs Grey."

"I know I'm sorry," she looks down, and he moves in to hold her gently. Neither of them talk. Christian holds onto his wife, focusing on her breathing, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, thankful she is OK.

"Are you OK now?" He asks her, voice quite. She nods to him, the effort of doing so exhausting her. "Do you feel up to seeing my mother so she can check you over?"

Ana nods again, and Christian forces himself away from her and out of the bed. Walking swiftly, he makes his way to his mothers room.

*.*

"It may be best if you wait outside while I speak to Ana. You will only distract her," Grace instructs her son, as she takes a seat on the bed besides his wife. Christian nodded at her, she did usually know best after all. He turns and leaves the room, taking a seat on the chairs in the main seating area.

"Taylor," He answered the phone in one ring, professional as ever.

"I know its late, but the sooner I called the better," Christian states. "How are they doing?"

"The doctor is in with them, but from the impression Gail got, it seems nothing is to serious, but obviously they are going to be out of action indefinitely," Taylor had never spoken so much in his life.

"Ok, well we are going to need to hire four new people, I want it done first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to drive two of them here to stay at the hotel with Ana, and then for you to take me back to the house. I want a full damage report done, and a list compiled of any work that is to be done, I don't care who does it, hire someone for all I care, but it needs doing as soon as possible. They can do it while I am at the apartment, who knows maybe we can hire an architecture to redo it, no doubt Ana will want it to be changed after what happens," Christian instructs.

"Of course Mr Grey."

"Call me as soon as the doctor is done and you have some news," and with that Christian hung up, settling back into the chair, waiting for his mother to finish.

*.*

"It doesn't seem like a scan is needed," Grace announces, entering the sitting room alone, leaving Ana tucked up into the bed in the master bedroom. "Its still early days, but she seems to be OK. However, bed rest won't go a miss, along with keeping her stress levels at a minimum. Also, I checked her body, and I can see no signs of internal bleeding."

"I don't know how to thank you enough for this," Christian tells her, eyes sincere as he walks towards her. He looks at her for a few seconds before pulling her into his arms, taking her by surprise. But as quickly as it happens, he moves back once more. "Now you also need some rest."

She smiles at him, and leaves the room without another word.

Christian returns to the room he and Ana are to share. He stands beside the bed, staring at his wife as she rests.

"Its creepy when you watch me sleep Mr Grey."

Christian smirked, and climbed onto the bed to sit beside her.

"Is it now?" His tone is light and playful, despite the nights adventures. The flight will take its toll on him soon enough, he could feel himself getting sleepy already.

"Hold me?"

Christian willingly accept, lightly wrapping his arms around his wife, holding her gently.

"Properly Mr Grey."

Christian smiled, and did as he was told, pulling her back closer to his chest. His took in her scent, and felt his heart stop for a moment. He had been so close to losing all this.

"I think after all this, you are going to need a few sessions with Flynn," Ana told her husband sleepily. God only knew she would, even more if Christian didn't begin to deal with the issues this episode had caused.

"I just need some sessions with you the minute you are better," The cheeky smirk on his face said it all. Ana couldn't be bothered to have this conversation now, and closed her eyes, embracing the silence and the warmth of her husbands arms.

*.*

"It would seem everything is stable," The doctor said, entering the kitchen area. Gail pulled her eyes from Taylor, smiling at the man and his two assistants, grateful for all they had done.

"I will show you to your rooms, they are just down the hall," Gail told them, standing once more. Taylor stood as well, following the blonde from the kitchen as she showed them to where they would be spending the night. "It is within earshot of the rooms with Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan in. I hope they are to your liking."

Not ones to complain, they smile at her.

"Thank you Mrs Jones." Gail smiles and thanks them, before leaving them to it, Taylor in tow.

"I have sent a text to Mr Grey," Taylor told her, smiling to her. "Now I think its time we take ourselves to my bed."

Gail doesn't argue, letting Taylor take her hand and lead her to his bedroom. She was thankful he would be sleeping with her; although the threat was gone, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy.

They undress quickly, slipping between the sheets, wrapping themselves around each other.

"You know, I hate it when they call you _Mrs_ Jones," He whispered into her ear, before closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: this is set about ten days after the kidnapping. I think that was a Friday, so this is on a Monday. If it wasn't then I appologise but I have leant my books to someone and cannot check! Anyways, I hope this is OK._

I leant my head into my hands, at a loss as to what to do next. I dug the palms of my hands into my eyes, and rubbed them hard. Slowly I sat up once more and glared at my husband, sitting angrily across the table from me. He was glaring straight back.

"Problem Mrs Grey?" he really needed to learn that although I'm his, he doesn't have to control me. He was not going to win this, it had almost been two damned weeks. The man was dead for Christ's sake!

"In fact there is one, _Christian,_" His name came out through my gritted teeth, I was at my wits end, I had been fighting this single point for three days. "I am bored senseless, I have taken more sick days then is justifiable, and my work is just stacking up day by frickin' day!"

"All of you sick days are justifiable," His voice was level, but I knew he was angry. "As are the many more I expect you to take."

"If this was the other way round you would be in the office the next day!" I slammed my hands onto the table, unable to stop myself.

"But it wasn't the other way round was it!" I could hear the tension in his voice. "I wasn't stupid enough to allow myself to be kidnapped!"

I stopped in my tracks, standing upright, the chair I was sat on falling to the floor. How dare he!

"I will be staying in the spare room tonight," My breathing is stiff, and I have to fight to breathe. I have never been so angry in my life. The kidnapping was not down to my stupidity, it was because of a long chain of events that had been set into motion a long time ago. How the hell was I meant to know he was a mentally unstable sex offender that lived with my husband as a child! As far as I was concerned he was just my overly friendly boss.

"Ana..." his voice is weak as he stands and reaches for my wrist. I quickly pull it away and storm off to my old room. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

I don't listen to him, deafened by my anger. How dare he! The words are pulsing through my mind over and over.

"Ana, my actions were at best questionable that night," He won't stop following me as I run up the stairs and past the red room. I run into the room that was meant to have been mine once upon a time, shutting the door and leaning against it. "The idea of ever having to feel like that again... its just too much."

"So you are going to lock me into your penthouse?" I scream back through the door. "I'm not a child! I'm a fully grown, responsible human being with needs!"

"OUR penthouse," I can hear him sigh.

"Christian, you hired a hit on the man," I plead through the door. "He isn't a worry any more, no one is a worry. I am safe, do you not trust your security to keep me safe at work?"

"Ana, you met the lunatic at that place!"

"You met him in a foster home."

"That was beyond my control, I had no say in that. I can control where you work and who you meet."

"No, Christian, you can't," I slump down the door, using my weight as a lock. My anger is quickly dissolving, he only says things like that out of fear. I almost understand why. He needs someone to blame, and unfortunately that is me right now. "So please don't try. I am going back to work, with or without your permission. You need to let me have something of my own. I need something that is mine, something I can work at, something I can be proud of, knowing I have gotten there alone."

"Not until I am satisfied with the background checks my staff will be carrying out once again on the staff at Grey Publishing," His tone is authoritative. "And we have replaced any staff that I think are questionable. This time I will be reading the reviews."

I can't help but smile at my fifty, as long as I get to go back to work, I don't care about the path he has to take to allow me to go there once more. I close my eyes, and calm down.

"Are you really going to stay in there all night?" He sounds lost, my mr mercurial. "Please open the door baby."

I sigh and stand, positioning myself at arms length from the door. Knowing what Christian will need after the fight we just had. I quickly remove my clothing, standing there in just my bra and pants. I pull my hair down, and fluff it up slightly, making myself feel slightly sexier.

"Why don't you," I tell him, stepping back a bit further. Without hesitation the door flies open and Christian tentatively steps into the room, his gaze falling to me. His eyes lighten up at the sight of me, and I feel my spirits soar.

"Truce?" He smirks, walking towards me, slowly. I nod, and bite my lip. I know exactly what I want, and I know exactly what that will do to him.

*.*

"I will make them hurry," Christian said, holding me tightly in his arms. "But for now its time I take us to bed."

He swept me into his arms, carrying my bridal style and naked through the house. My cheeks flushed bright red, we never wondered the house naked, what if someone saw us. Well someone always saw us, the damn CCTV.

"The new staff aren't confident enough to leave the rooms Taylor tells them to sit in," He smirks down at me.

"You have CCTV in the apartment, and someone watching it constantly," I remind him, and he frowns for a second, contemplating what I had said and how to resolve the issue.

"Well lets hope its Wooler watching it tonight," the grin on his face reminds me of a cheeky fifteen year old, and I can't help but giggle.

"I hope they are on their tea break," I don't want that women getting an eyeful of my husband, or me to be honest. Her sexuality is questionable, and we are both jealous people.

"You know that never happens, someone is watching at all times. Lets hope its Taylor and he is looking away, because its too late to do much more then walk fast now."

With that he began to walk faster, jostling me as he did so. I laughed at the face he was pulling, as he made a break down the hall and into our bedroom, settling me gently onto the bed. I didn't realise how much I had missed this, he had been too scared to so much as touch me for the last ten days, no matter how much I encouraged him. He moved away from me and shut the door, rushing to the draw to pull out two of his shirts, one for each of us, as well as some underwear.

"This is why we stay away from that room, we have no clothes in there."

He climbed onto the bed, staring at me all the while, his eyes unreadable.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Do you really think you can be happy here? For the meanwhile, until the house is ready."

"The house won't take that long, besides, you did an amazing job at patching this place up. I have no need to leave here right now," I have learnt to push away the images that spring to mind every time I walk round a certain corner. To move now would be so much hard work, and would only give Christian an excuse to keep me from work even longer.

"You know I only want what is best for you and your safety?"

I nod at him, reaching my hand to his cheek. He rubs his cheek against it gently, before leaning slightly onto my hand. I smile up at him, blinking away the fatigue I can feel.

"The best thing I can do right now is go to work," I tell him, and I can fell his jaw tense the moment I say it. I am not going to let him take forever with what he feels he needs to do first. "I am going back on Monday whether you like it or not, so I hope you are ready by then."

That gives him a week.

He pushes his teeth and lips together but doesn't say anything. He moved away from my hand, pushing us both back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me, looking me straight in the eye.

"If that is what you want," he sounds resigned, and I can't help but feel enthralled that I won this. Every victory against this man was worthy of a gold medal.

"It is," I smile at him, moving and gently kissing his lips. He responds instantly, pinning me down on the bed, his tongue desperately pushing into my mouth.

"Just promise me you will have one member of security in the office with you, and one watching the outside of the building," He pulls away, breathless, looking at me intently. I can see the fear and raw emotion in his eyes, and I can't help but frown. "Just till I feel like it is safe enough to go back to our previous arrangement."

I purse my lips, and nod my head in agreement, unable to shake the feeling there is something I am not being told.

*.*

_Christian P.O.V_

I throw another file onto my desk, just about satisfied by what I have read. I would be happier to just fire them all and hire new people, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. I hate the conscience Ana has made me develop. Sometimes I question if I actually have one, or if my actions are merely to please Ana.

Sleep has been hard to come by, even with Ana by my side. Each time I close my eyes, the feelings and events come rushing back to me. It scares me how close I was to losing her, but I know I can't take it out on her. I have to find another way to make sure it doesn't happen again. I just wish she wouldn't make it so damned hard.

But for now all I can do is wrap myself around her sleeping body each night, and try to find some comfort in the fact she is still here; that we could save her, and that she was strong enough to get through it all.

I stand from my desk, looking out of the window and over Seattle. I have taken to working from my desk in escala these last ten or so days, unable to leave the apartment. I can't bear to be too far from Ana, in case she needs me. I feel so weak acting like this, but to be close to her is the only thing keeping me sane. I dread to think about the next time I have to go away. She will have to come, and it will not be up for discussion.

I close my eyes, resting my head against the cool glass. I don't know how long I stand there, but I hear the door slowly open, and I turn to it alert.

"I know its not the weekend, but I thought I would cook and bring you lunch since there is nothing else to be doing," Ana said, smiling from the doorway, plate in hand. I smile slightly to her, and she comes into the room, setting it down onto my desk placing the cutlery beside the plate. Spanish omelet, one of Ana's specialities. "You have no idea of how much of I fight I had to make Mrs Jones leave the kitchen and let me cook!"

"Are you not going to join me?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"You have work to do, I know that."

"Then I shall join you in the kitchen," I take the plate from the desk, walking to the kitchen, Ana close behind me. I always eat lunch with her when I am at escala, I wonder why she thought today would be any different? I guess she is just desperate that I get the preparations ready for her to return to work.

We sit at the breakfast bar, neither one of us talking. The silence is not uncomfortable for me at this moment, but I sense it is for Ana. She squirms awkwardly on her chair, turning to face me, placing her fork down gently.

"Is there something you aren't telling me about the other day?" She asks me, staring into my eyes. I swallow the mouthful of food I currently have, and contemplate the question.

"How do you mean?" I ask, eyeing her carefully. I don't want to misinterpret her question.

"Well you told me he was dead, no longer a threat to us," She starts, picking up her fork and beginning to push the food around her plate deep in thought. "But yet you step up security, and act like there is a bigger threat then before."

I don't know what to say, should I lie so that she will let me protect her? Tell her about an imaginary threat?

"I want the truth Christian, you have no need to lie to protect me."

"There is no more threat from Jack Hyde, or that stupid girl," I contemplate what I should say next. If I lie, she would only find out sooner or later. "But that doesn't stop me from being afraid Ana. I hate myself for it, being so damn scared all the time, so I am dealing with it the only way I know how. By controlling every aspect of the situation."

I take a deep breath.

"Carry on..." she whispers, knowing I'm not quite sure if I'm finished.

"I have never been that out of control since... well you know when. You also know how I used to deal with being out of control, before you came onto the scene. I used to put my self in a situation where I was in complete control of every aspect."

"The red room," She is still toying with her dinner. "I knew there would be a time where I wasn't enough."

"No, Ana," I reach out and touch her arm. "You are enough. I don't need that any more! Its just I have never had to deal with this before, and I am unsure of how to deal with it. This is all so new, and unwelcome. I take things day by day... but... everything I am feeling, its not changing, I can't seem to make it go away or ignore it. I can deal with anger, you know that. But these feelings aren't anger, they are fear, powerlessness... I can't put my finger on what these emotions are, or how I can make them go away. I can't lose you Ana, you know that. I think of them days we spent apart all them months ago when I acted foolishly and you left, and of how unbearable they were."

I have never been at a loss as to how to explain things to Ana. I may have been unsure of whether to explain it or not, but never unsure of how to explain it. But right now I need to make her understand how I am feeling, and I need to make sure I say it right.

"I always distanced myself to avoid feeling how I felt when he took you, I take every measure to control every detail so I don't have to feel how I am feeling now. I need control Ana, but not as much as I need you," I need her to understand why I need to step up security. "I can get through this with your help, and you are going to have to be patient with me, because I don't know how long its going to take to get rid of these damn emotions and paranoia. But with your help, I will get through them, for you."

I feel almost proud of myself for saying this without analysing it with Dr Flynn. I stand from my stool and wrap Ana in my arms.

"I can't let that happen ever again, I can't let anyone take you from me."

I hug her for a few more moments, before she pulls away from my grip.

"How about you?" I'm unsure what she means. "Do you think you can be happy here in the mean time? Until we get the house ready?"

"As long as you are here with me, then yes," I smile at her, hoping to ease her worries.

*.*

_Ana's P.O.V_

I settle myself into the library, bored and no longer hungry. I scan my finger over the books, reading the titles one by one, searching for something to cure my boredom and take my mind off of things for a while.

I wish Christian was a more open person, I hate the fact he kept that hidden from me. I thought he was dealing with it, scratch that, I thought he had dealt with the emotions. I just thought he was tying up his insecurities with looking through the employees more thoroughly. I felt like an awful wife for having not known he was that torn up still. I knew he was having nightmares, but I could have sworn they were easing!

I shake my head, realising I hadn't taken in the majority of the book titles, having been to lost in thought. I wonder if Christian hired someone to build this collection for him, I don't think he himself had time to compose a collection as impressive as this. I really must ask him, if he does, I would like to meet them.

A sudden stomach convulsion brings me back to the present, as I fight the urge to be sick. I swallow, taking deep calming breaths, not wanting to empty my stomach contents. Slowly I walk over to the nearest seat, placing my head between my knees. It usually helps to calm my errant stomach.

I try to ignore my shaking limbs, and take long deep breaths, closing my eyes. I hated to be sick, one of the reasons I never used to really drink; being the light weight I was, it never ended well.

But its no good, I run to the bathroom in our bedroom, cursing myself at how far away it is. I push open the door, throwing myself onto my knees and ignoring the pain. I forgot they still weren't completely healed, I hope I haven't caused any more damage.

I empty the contents of my stomach, and flush the chain. I rest my head on the toilet seat, glad at how cold the porcelain seat is. I hope this is a one off, and not a stomach bug. That is something I could do without. Would give my fifty more reason to worry, and more reason to keep me in here.

I slowly move away from the toilet, standing and leaning over the sink. I turn the cold tap on, and splash my face, before brushing my teeth. I feel slightly better, but the sickness is far from gone, and is now mixing with a strange dizziness. The cool water had done little to help me.

My phones ring tone fills the room, and I take a moment before answering it, trying to ignore the ailments I am currently feeling.

"Ana!" His voice is panicked and worried. I can hear his fear through the phone.

"José? Is everything OK?"

"I am so sorry Ana! I-its your dad, there has been an accident."

_A/N again: I am keeping to the story line slightly, but there are gonna be slight changes in the timeline, so I hope that doesn't bother you too much._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N I wanted to post something before tomorrow, as I have a whole weekend of work :/ Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy :) sorry for any mistakes! Bear with me please. Also I am going to be changing the events slightly so that it won't be Ana's birthday just yet.**_

"An accident?" I felt like my world was crashing around me.

"I am so sorry Ana, the truck came out of nowhere."

"Where are you!?" I grip onto the sink for support.

"They took us to the hospital in Portland, OHSU, he has been rushed into surgery, and they won't tell us what is happening, we aren't next of kin."

I can't speak.

"You had best get here quick."

With that we both hang up, and I collapse onto the bathroom floor. The urge to throw up once more re-emerges, and I rush to the toilet. Nothing but bile comes up, and my throat is soon sore from the effort of retching.

I can't do that right now, Portland is so far away! They need me there now. I force myself away from the toilet, flushing it. I try to walk, but I can't seem to steady myself.

"Christian!" My voice is hoarse as I desperately yell for my husband, unsure as to whether or not he would hear me. I carry on trying to walk, my throbbing knees adding to my list of troubles. "Christian!"

I leave the bathroom, and stumble across our bedroom. "Christian! Gail! Taylor!"

I yell all their names, I don't care who finds me right now, I just need their damn help.

"Mrs Grey!" Gail rushes into the room, she must have been in the kitchen.

"Gail," my voice is weak, and I can tell I look a mess. I don't have time to correct my name right now. "Its Ray. Please get Christian for me."

She does as she is told, rushing from the room. I make my way to the bed and slowly sit myself down, contemplating if I should go and get the mouthwash, the taste in my mouth is rancid.

Before I have a chance to move, Christian is in the room.

"Ana!" He rushes to the bed, kneeling in front of me, holding my hands in his. "What ever is the matter!"

"Oh Christian!" I sob, I can't help it. "Ray... there has been an accident."

* * *

I stare at my wife as she breaks down in front of me.

"Where is he Ana?" I ask her, pulling her from the bed and into my lap. I wipe her tears away and she looks up to me.

"Portland," She whispers. "OSHU."

I can smell sick on her breath and can't help but frown.

"We will take Charlie Tango," I see fear flash across her eyes. "Do you think I would take you on that damn helicopter if it wasn't safe Ana?"

I can't help but feel anger at the idea that she would think I would take her on Charlie Tango if I had even the smallest doubt of the helicopters safety. She is my world, she is my principle worry at all times.

"It is the quickest way to get to Portland Ana, please just trust me."

"Can we please take a bucket?" I nod at her, puzzled. "I threw up after dinner, and I still feel uneasy."

* * *

Ana had never ran so fast in her life as she made her way through the hospital.

"Do you even know where you are going Ana?" Christian asked her as he followed her. She felt the need to be in control, and so he let her.

"He's in the ER."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I have been to the ER here before," She told him, mind casting back to that day where she fell and hurt her ankle at Claytons. She shuddered as she remembered Paul, how overly eager he was to help her. She couldn't help but remember his face as he peered over her as she lay at the foot of the ladder, in a way he reminded her of Jack Hyde. They both gave her the creeps when she worked with them.

Her knees still hurt and protested her movements as she made her way down the numerous corridors towards the ER. The hospital was like a maze to Christian, he had only needed to go a hospital once in his adult life, due to that sub with the suspension obsession. He did everything he did to make sure no one he knew would come to danger and end up in the emergency room.

"Raymond Steele," Ana said as she marched towards the reception. Her limbs were still shaky, and her stomach was in turmoil, but she did her best to ignore it all and focus on her father. "I am his daughter, Anastasia Grey."

"Your father is in OR at the moment on the third floor," the lady behind the desk told her kindly, eyeing up Christian all the while. The nurse forced her eyes away from Christian to give Ana a reassuring smile.

The two of them quickly walked away from the desk, Ana walking as fast as she could manage without heaving. She pressed the button on the wall to summon the lift, and waited impatiently for the door to open. She rushed into the room the minute it opened, followed by Christian, a single pace behind her.

The usually electricity they felt sparked the moment the door shut, and Ana looked up at her husbands face. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Its going to be OK," He whispered, stroking his thumb over her chin gently, soothingly. The door pinged open, and Ana broke away from her husbands grasp without a moments hesitation. She raced once more to the desk, swallowing the bile that had begun to threaten to surface.

"Ray Steele, his daughter," she was slightly breathless. The lady behind the desk smiled at her, and began typing.

"He is currently in OR 4. It has been a few hours," She told them, eyeing Christian gladly. Ana ignored it, and Christian failed to even notice.

"Do you have any news on his condition?" Ana begged. The nurse shook her head.

"The consulting doctor should be with you shortly to let you know on his situation," She informed Ana. "For the meantime, I will take you to the waiting room."

She stepped out from behind the desk, leading them to the small waiting room. The moment she entered the room she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her frail body.

"Oh Ana," José whispered, holding her tightly. She could feel the tension in his muscles, he was obviously angry. He stepped back and let her go. She looked to José senior in the corner of the room, arm and leg bandaged as he sat nervously in a wheelchair, face obscured my a large bruise on his cheek.

"I am so sorry Ana," José senior told her in a small voice, choked with sadness. She wandered over to him, hugging him gently, tears falling from her eyes.

"Father, don't be silly, this was no fault of your own," José scolded the man. "It was that damn low life in the truck."

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Ana asked, sitting down, a José on either side of her. She told hold of Mr Rodriuez's good hand, squeezing it gently.

"We were driving to Astoria to do some fishing, when a truck came from nowhere, crashing into the passenger side of the car... where Ray was sat..." José told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him slightly, tears falling freely from her eyes. Christian stood there, watching the scene before him. He had never felt more of an outsider in his life. "I am completely fine, the force broke my fathers wrist and ankle. But Ray..."

Ana stood up, and ran over to Christian, letting him envelope her in his warm embrace. He rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. Slowly her sobs subsided, and she took a step away from her husband, who wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"We were taken to the local hospital in Astoria, but they airlifted us here instead," José carried on to explain, voice soft. "They have the man in custody. What kind of lowlife gets drunk out of his face at seven am."

Ana could understand José's anger, one man's foolishness could have cost all three of them their lives, as well as his life. If she had the strength, and if Ray wasn't so sick, she would be at that police station giving him a piece of her mind.

"I am so sorry Ana, I should have seen him coming," José senior told her, apologising once more.

"Don't be sorry! I am just glad that only one of you were seriously injured," Ana told them. "It could have been all of you in that state, please stop apologising!"

Ana shuddered at the thought.

"Are you two OK to be here? You were also in the accident and must be exhausted," Christian spoke for the first time.

"No I cannot rest knowing my best friend is in that state," José senior said from his wheelchair. "Oh Ana, it has been so nice to be back in contact with your father. I don't know what I would do if I was to lose him now."

Ana choked back her sobs, she didn't know what she would do if she was to lose her father at any time.

"He is a strong and fit man, we won't lose him tot his," José smiled weakly, but it was enough to calm the sobs and threatening tears for the moment, Ana was glad her friend was here right now.

"What were you even doing fishing?" Ana asked, trying to help the time pass as she waited.

"We thought we would have some time together before my last year of studies occupies my entire life," José said, face grim. "Make some good memories together."

"Well I suppose this is something you won't be forgetting in a hurry," Christian said, voice and face grim as he led Ana to the seats. He sat down first, before slowly pulling Ana onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could take her sorrow and pain away. He had never seen his Ana like this, she was always so strong and full of fight, but yet here she was, a weakened shell of a person. As selfish as it was, C hristian was just glad it was not him that had caused this pain.

"You should have something to eat Ana," Christian whispered to her, remembering that she had been sick. She shook her head slightly. "At least something to drink Ana, it may help soothe your stomach."

She shook her head again.

"I- I cant, not until I know he is OK," Her voice is small, and Christian fights the urge to fight her. He will just have to keep probing her.

*.*

A nervous looking doctor in blue scrubs entered the waiting room, taking in their appearances.

"Ray Steele?" Ana asks, pushing herself away from Christian so she is standing, eyes both hopeful and fearful, staring into the bright blue eyes of the handsome man in scrubs. He nodded.

"You his next of kin?" He asked, looking to her.

"Daughter."

"Miss Steele-"

"Mrs Grey," Christian corrected, standing also, causing Ana to glare at her husband for his interruptio, who simply just shrugged the glare off.

"My apologies, Mrs Grey," He said, slightly embarrassed. "Your father has experienced extensive internal damages to his diaphragm, which we managed to repair during the surgery, as well as managing to save his spleen. His internal injuries were expansive, but mainly to the diaphragm as I previously said. These injuries were all resolved in the surgery, but he did go into cardiac arrest during the operation due to blood loss. This is currently a cause for concern, as well as swelling on the brain that was shown during a MRI scan. He is currently in an induced coma."

Ana could barely breath, and her husband quickly wrapped an arm around her, stopping her from falling to the floor due to her now buckled knees.

"How long will he be in the coma?" Christian asks, knowing his wife cannot speak for shock.

"Brain swelling..." Ana repeats to herself in a quiet voice.

"It is standard procedure due to the swelling, and will last between 72 and 96 hours," The doctor told them.

"When can we see him?" Ana asked, still not standing on her own.

"He will be OK for visitors in about thirty minutes, sixth floor ICU," He told them, before turning to leave.

Ana forces herself to stand on her own two feet and turns to face the two José's.

"We are going to leave now," José tells them. "The pain killers have kicked in, making him tired. We will pop back later on."

Ana moves to hug them both, wrapping her arms around them one by one, tears once again falling down her cheeks.

"How do you plan to get home?" Christian asks them. "Are you staying in Portland?"

"Yes, I was just going to order a cab," José told him, pushing his father.

"I have two members of security, I will get Ryan to drive you home," Christian tells them, pulling out his phone and speaking into it. Promptly, the said man appeared into the room. "Just give him your address."

"Thank you," José says, leaving the room behind Ryan. Ana turned to Christian.

"Taylor and Ryan both drove down here," He said by way of explanation as he wrapped his arms around his pale wife. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I have felt better."

* * *

Ana walked into the heathman, Christian leading her by the hand. She was still feeling shocked and sick, unable to shake the image of her poor father from her mind.

He had a needle in each of his arms, each with multiple tubes using them as an entry way to his blood stream. There was a clamp on the end of one of his fingers, while his leg rested on top of the bed sheets, wrapped in a blue cast. There was a large bandage covering his chest wound, so pristine and such a clean white. Ana was glad it wasn't blood soaked.

But that wasn't what was bothering her; it was the ventilator and the heart machine. The sound they made, so rhythmic, constantly reminding her that he was on deaths door, and they were the only things keeping him here. The tube in his mouth didn't help, it made Ana shudder.

At least the nurse seemed to know what she was doing, Kellie her name was. A fake blonde, you could tell by her dark, dark eyes. Not that it bothered Ana, and neither did the way the nurse was blinking at her husband, he only had eyes for her.

"I know you don't feel up to you," Christian started, the second they walked through the door to their suite. "But you need to eat. You need to drink as well. You need to keep your strength up, for Ray."

She nodded as she sat down on the sofa, staring into space.

"When you have tried to eat, we will go back over there," he told her, sitting besides her, squeezing her thigh. He had to admit it, he didn't feel much like eating either, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to.

His father in law was usually such a strong man, and it irked him so to see him in such a state. It made him think of how easy it is for things to change, of the risks you take just by merely stepping out of the door.

Without a word, Christian stood and made his way to the phone, ordering them some food. They had informed him the dishes would be there in about thirty minutes. Just enough time for them to have a shower, Christian decided.

"Come," He said to his wife, extending his hand to her and pulling her from the sofa. She did so willingly, and he fought back the urge to frown; all her usual fight was gone.

He led her to the bathroom, turning the shower on quickly. He undressed Ana first, and then himself, before pulling them both under the warm cascade of water.

"He will get through this Ana," He told her, massaging her scalp as he washed her hair. A small moan escaped her lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you," She confessed.

"Likewise," He whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the gentle noise of the water.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note: OK, so I am sorry I didn't update before now and I'm sorry the chapter is short :/ But there's a lot going on, and will be for the next week or two, so updates will be... random. I will try to get them done asap, and make them longer then this, but I just wanted to post something as I felt really guilty. Next few chapters are gonna be a bit uneventful; I have moved Ana's birthday back a few days/the crash forward a few days (your choice as to which way :P) and the next ones are gonna follow a similar manner to the book. But I have the rest of the story planned, and it will become eventful again, and you may not like it but bear with it! Anyways enjoy this pitiful attempt at a chapter, and ignore my multiple mistakes if you can, I did try to eradicate them, but I know what its meant to say so I don't tend to notice them BLURGHHHH. So urr yea... before this note becomes longer then the chapter I'm gonna stop...**_

He worked quickly, washing his own hair as fast as his nimble fingers could manage. He hadn't send Taylor on his usual errands yet, so he had to make do with the hotels own shower gel. He quickly washed his own body, taking away a few of his worries, the warm water almost washing them away; leaving him to focus on his wife.

He quickly made a lather with some more shower gel on his hands, starting with her shoulders. He massaged as he washed her, keeping it feeling nice, but not sexual. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel like he was after sex. Doing that to Ana was at the bottom of his to do list right now.

"Feet," He commanded her. She leant against the wall, lifting one foot, and placing it into his waiting hand. His soapy hands felt amazing as he rubbed her feet, taking away a small amount of the tension that was building up. As lost as he was right now, he had some how managed to work out the right thing to do.

*.*

I watched her as she fought down every mouthful she took. I couldn't help but worry, unsure of what to do about a stomach bug. Although right now I doubt its a stomach bug keeping her from eating, I expect its more down to the worry and stress.

Finally after an eternity she pushes the plate away from her. The food is mainly uneaten, for the most part it was just pushed around the plate. I don't push her to eat, I could barely stomach my own dinner with all that was happening.

We sit in silence for a moment, Ana's eyes downcast, her face pale; well more pale then usual. I want to say something, anything, but I am completely lost for words. She is usually so strong, determined and pig headed. But yet here she is, sat before me, so pale and lost. I can almost see her as a submissive as she is sat there, scaring me slightly. I can't lose my wife now, not after all we have been through. I need her more then oxygen.

I want to say something to her, anything, but she looks so fragile as we both sit round this dinner table. The table is far too large for just the two of us.

I stand and walk over to her, reaching for her hand. She places her hand in mine, and I wrap my hand around hers, pulling her up gently. I pull her close to my body, snaking my arms around her waist and shoulders, completely engulfing her.

I hold her as tightly as I feel I can, trying to cover her body with mine. I want to shield her from everything that's happening, but I can't. This is why I need control, so shit like this doesn't happen.

"Come, lets go back to Ray," I whisper to her finally. "I have a surprise for you."

*.*

The car was deadly silent. They both sat there in their quiet worry. Christian kept his eyes on Ana, who was looking out of the window, unseeing.

Her face was lacking emotion and colour, her hand grasping her stomach. Occasional expressions found their way to her face, but their reign was only only temporary.

Christian fought back a sigh as he watched her fight with her body. He wished he could take her bug away, be sick instead of her, but then that would only add to her growing list of worries. And if he was sick, who would be there for Ana? She needed someone to be there for her right now.

Finally, the car slowed, pulling to a stop at the entrance to the hospital. Christian jumped out of the car, holding the door open for Ana. She slowly stepped out, while Ryan climbed out from the front. Once the doors were shut, Taylor swiftly drove off, in search of a nearby parking spot.

Christian took Ana's hand, leading the way through the automatic doors that were the entrance to this establishment. He was going to have to make a sizeable donation to this hospital after this, as well as any other hospitals in a town he and Ana had relatives in, or had apartments in. He wanted them as well equipped as possible.

He tried to lead the way, but quickly realised he had no idea of where to go. Ana said nothing, and began to lead the way, not wanting to make her proud husband admit he was lost.

She was amazed she had even noticed he was lost, her mind was an empty place, the words brain swelling and coma were the only thing occupying it. It had become reflex for her body to fight any attempt to be sick, which was a frequent occurrence.

"José?" Christian asks, as they approach the elevator. He had just stepped out.

"Hey Ana, Christian," He greets. "Just been to see Ray."  
"How is he?" Ana whispers, afraid of the answer, but she wants to be prepared.

"Had to fight to get in, not being next of kin and all," He smiles weakly. "There has been no change in his condition."

Christian and Ana both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding; no news is good news at this stage.

"Your father isn't with you?" Christian asks.

"He was in a car accident this morning," his expression is grim, even with his attempt at humour. "The pain killers have kicked in, and left him exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open, so I thought I would come see Ray alone, have some news for when my dad wakes."

They nod to him, a small, grim smile on Christians face.

"Anyway, I had best be going," José excuses himself. "He will be fine Ana, he is a strong man. One of the strongest I know."

"We need to go to Aspen on a fishing trip when all this is over," Christian tells him. "Take care."

He can't help but feel pity for the boy as José forces a half hearted smile to make its way to his face and he nods in agreement. He waves slightly before turning away, making his way through the maze of corridors they had just come from.

Christian steps forward, pressing the button for the lift once more.

The ride up is silent, as is the following last length of journey down the few corridors. They enter the room, seeing three doctors deep in discussion; Dr Crowe, a new doctor Ana didn't recognise and Grace.

"Was this your surprise?" Ana asks quietly, turning to Christian before they enter the room. He nods. "How did she know?"

"I called her earlier," Christian tells her. "She insisted on coming down here and taking a look at his situation herself."

"She's a good woman," Ana smiles to herself, and they enter the room.

"Ana! Christian!" Grace greets them as warmly as she could manage, given the circumstances.

"Mr and Mrs Grey," The unknown doctor greets them. They nod to her politely.

"This is Dr Sluder," Grace tells them. "We studied at Yale together, and she has gone on to become one of the best in her fields. It was nice to see you again Dr Sluder. I am going to step outside to speak with Christian, while Dr Sluder explains the situation to you Ana. You have no need to worry though Ana, Ray is receiving the best care there is to offer."

Grace, Christian and Dr Crowe excuse themselves from the room.

Moving quickly, Ana makes her way over to the chair besides her fathers bed, sinking slowly into it. She didn't know if she could manage any information whilst standing, for fearing of not remaining that way.

"Your father is a very lucky man Mrs Grey," She starts, and Ana frowns. She wouldn't use the word lucky.

*.*

I feel a thousand tonnes lighter leaving the hospital at long last. Dr Sluder, a short haired woman with elfin features and a soft southern accent, had nothing but positives to say about Ray's progress. The brain swelling had stopped, with signs of decreasing already, as well as strong vitals. After such a short time, all of this is nothing but good, and is extremely encouraging. The have every faith in a full recovery, and I can't keep the smile from my face at the thought.

Grace being there had also helped. Her calm and sympathetic bedside manner had done nothing but soothe my remaining worries when she and Christian returned ten minutes later, and I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars for knowing this wonderful woman. We owe her everything.

"Thank you," I tell Christian as we walk towards our waiting car, Taylor already having brought it to the front of the hospital.

"What for?" He smirks. "As I said, she insisted on coming down here, did it completely under her own steam."

"I highly doubt you would have allowed her to come down here 'completely under her own steam' Mr Grey, I know you better then that," I tell him, climbing into the back seat. I still feel nauseas, and the few mouthfuls of food I had managed were still wrecking havoc on my stomach, but yet I felt better. Calmer.

He winks at me, ending the conversation. The car speeds away from the kerb, taking us back to the Heathman. Visiting hours were over so I had made sure that they would call me if there was the slightest bit of news, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem, and regardless of the time.

*.*

I returned from the bathroom, my stomach finally losing (or winning) the battle over whether the food was better of inside me or in a nearby toilet.

Christian was sat at the laptop, typing away, frown etched onto his brow.

"How are you feeling now?" He asks, not bothering to turn away from the screen.

"I have felt better," I try to smile, and he looks at me, still frowning.

"If this carries on, I want my mother to take a look at you," his voice is stern, and I try to protest. "The last thing you want is to give Ray whatever bug you have."

"Stomach bugs are hardly airborne," I say. "They are mainly spread through contact, so I will just have to keep my hands washed, and not go if I have recently been sick."

He shrugs, not bothering to fight. I am puzzled he doesn't push the matter, and can't help but wonder what is distracting him so. I bite my lip, wondering if this is his new attempt at coping, a new project at work. I quickly release my lip before he notices.

"Can you come to bed with me?" I ask him, still standing and watching him type away on the sofa. He quickly closes the laptop and comes towards me, taking my hand in his. We walk to the bedroom together, and undressing down to our underwear before climbing into the bed on our respective sides.

I lie on my side, facing away from him. Christian sneaks one arm under me and one arm over me, pulling me against his chest, wrapping me in his arms. He buries his nose into my hair, and I hear him sigh happily.

"Thank you for being here with me," I whisper to him, I don't know what I would do without him at this moment.

"You are my home Ana. Wherever you are, I am," He tightens his grip slightly, and I can tell he is still wary of my stomach. I smile, unable to keep thoughts of how far we had come from my mind. This is where it all started, and it fills me with nothing but hope. Against all odds we are married, and still totally in love, despite everything that has tried to ruin us. We belong together.


	16. Chapter 16

****_A/n ok I am so sorry, but I was so worried about results that I just couldn't write. Plus I didn't know what I wanted to do with the chapters and stuff. But mehhh, then I got my grades, partied a lot, too hung over to write, and then I had to house hunt, work and go on holiday. I really am sorry I left it so long, I hope you guys forgive me, if anyone even reads this chapter after how long I made you all wait... anyways I hope anyone that still follows this story enjoys it..._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nurse Kellie was a professional, and she tried her best not to let this patients frequent visitors effect her work. As delicious as he always managed to look, this was hardly the time or place to stare at him, overcome with day dreams.

She fussed with the patients tubes, making sure each one is carrying out its function, trying to push her wild thoughts from her mind as they watched her. The wife had her fathers hand in hers, rubbing circles onto the back of his palm, while the husband watched his pale wife intently. She had to fight the jealousy down; all he ever did was watch his wife. Nurse Kellie only got a small smile from him when she entered or left a room.

Nurse Kellie walked over to the chart, jotting down the necessary information quickly, before smiling at the young lady before her.

"His condition is the same, and all of his vitals are extremely promising," She tried to make sure her smile was both sympathetic and comforting. His heart beat was strong, and they all had every faith in him making a full recovery. She loved giving out the good news.

"Thank you," Ana smiles to the nurse, who excuses herself just as Dr Crowe enters the room.

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey," He greets them both. Before Christian had the chance to return greeting with a nod, his phone began to vibrate fiercely in his breast pocket. He pulls it out, sheepish.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this," He tells them, and Ana smiles at him, reassuring him its OK to leave.

"I need to take your father for a CT scan to assess the swelling on his brain," Dr Crowe tells Ana, and she nods to him, releasing her fathers hand from her grip.

"How long will it take?" Ana asks, tilting her head to the side.

"About an hour," He tells her with a small smile as the nurses file in readying to move the man and his bed down to radiology.

"I will wait," Ana tells him, and leaves the room to search for Christian. She finds him just as he hangs up his phone.

He quickly wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his side.

"You ready to leave?" He asks, and she shakes her head fiercely.

"They have taken him down to radiology to do a brain scan, assess how the swelling is doing," She tells him. "It will take about an hour, and I would really like to wait so I can be here when they get back. Be the first one they tell, you know?"

He nods to her, and leads her into the waiting room, pulling her onto his lap. She curls into him completely, his presence easing her multiple ailments; both physical and mental.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asks, trying to pass the time with small talk.

"Welch," He kisses her lightly on the top of the head. "He filled me in on the details of the jerk that did this."

"Can I know?"

"He is some trailer trash from south east Portland," he doesn't bother to fight down the anger he feels towards this pitiful excuse of a man as he spits out the information Welch has given him. "He was more then three times over the legal limit. I am making sure he goes down for as long as they possibly can. Men like him don't deserve freedom, they deserve to rot in a jail cell."

Ana snuggled into Christians neck, breathing in his scent. She had never heard him lacking control before when he spoke, he always fought to control his emotions, but here they were, plain as day as he spoke. He despised this man, and everything about him. Here was her vengeful, protective fifty in his full glory.

Anyone that hurt her, hurt him.

Anyone that hurt them, would pay.

**16**

It was all I could do not to skip out of the hospital, my hand comfortably held in Christians.

"I told you he was a strong man," Christian was smirking at me, and I didn't even try to keep the smile from my face.

"For once, something is going smoothly," I smile to him. The swelling on Ray's brain had gone, and they were going to wake him up tomorrow. The speed of his recovery is all but a miracle, and it was a miracle that had happened for them.

"Now where would my wife like to eat?" He asks me, and I frown. I still feel sick, but I don't want to dampen the mood by admitting I still feel ill.

"Surprise me," I tell him as we climb into the back of the waiting car, Taylor in the front seat, Ryan beside him.

He covers my ears, as he leans forwards and exchanges a few words with Taylor. As he sits back he removes his hands from my ears, and shoots me one of his charming boyish grins. I shake my head at him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"It doesn't have to be that much of a surprise you know." I sit back in my seat, and lean against my husband, my rock. After everything that has been piled onto us, it feels amazing to finally have some good news. Its hard to think we are both in our twenties after everything we have been through; well everything that Christian has been through. I find it hard to remember my old, uneventful life before him; maybe its because I don't want to.

**16**

It felt good to see her finally eat. I made Taylor take us to the nearest restaurant, which was a small Spanish place two blocks away.

I ordered us both a mixed paella, and smiled as I watched her devour half of her plate, almost forgetting to feed myself in the process.

"I can't eat any more, sir," She bats her eyelids at me as she places her cutlery on her plate, and pushes it away from her. I frown, but know better then to try to force her to eat more, her stomach is probably still recovering. I should have gone with something more simple, I think with a sigh. Soup would have been a better idea.

"Better then nothing," I tell her, and she smiles at me. My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket, startling us. I grab it from my pocket and look at the caller ID; Ros.

"Take it," she tells me with a smile, and I excuse myself from the table.

**16**

"Is something going on with work?" I ask when he returns. Although he hasn't been to his actual work building since the incident, the hours he has been working have been impossibly long, and I can't help but worry something big is happening.

He takes a seat, and leans his head to the side.

"Its nothing you need to worry about."

"Entertain me," I tell him.

"I have a situation with a business in Taiwan," He starts, everything he just said is news to me. Taiwan? "Numerous jobs are on the line. Do you mind if we head back to the hotel? I need to sign and fax some documents to Andrea as soon as possible."

I nod, and wait as he finishes the rest of his food in record time, and still as graceful and well mannered as ever. He stands and goes to find a waiter so he can pay, before swiftly returning to the table and taking my hand.

"That important?" I ask, and I place my hand in his, being dragged back to the car. I try to ignore the churning of my stomach, and the gag reflex caused by the sudden fast movement. I shouldn't have pushed myself to eat as much as I did, knowing my stomach was still testy to say the least. All I can do now is to hope that I'm not sick before we return to the hotel, and the tranquillity of our bathroom there.

Manners getting the best of him as always, he opened the door for me, helping me scramble in to the back of the car, before copying himself, slamming the door slightly behind him.

"The Heathman," Christian tells Taylor, as he gently strokes the back of my hand. I look at him, watching him as he stares distracted out of the window, a frown etched on his face, mirroring the one on mine.

I fight the urge to sigh; it only takes the smallest upset to ruin his mood, and consequently ruin mine. The only thing is, is that I don't know what the upset really is. I would like to think it would take more then having to hurry a meal half of us had already finished in order to sign some papers to ruin his mood.

**16**

I watch as Christian slumps down onto the sofa, making use of the small table in front of it to make a start on his work.

I walk slowly, not wanting to attract his attention, as I slowly make my way to the bathroom, taking deep breaths to try to keep the food inside of me till I can get there.

I don't want his mood to sour any further by knowing that I am still ill. I want him to get his work over with, and things to return to the way they were just minutes ago.

I close and lock the bathroom door behind me, before rushing to the toilet and dumping the contents of my stomach into it.

Flushing the chain, I slowly stand from my kneeling position, and make my way to one of the two sinks sitting side by side against the wall opposite me.

I turn on the cold tap, splashing the cool water over my burning skin, relishing the subsiding nausea that is fast becoming the bane of my life. I dry my face on one of the unnecessarily fluffy white towels, before pulling open my make up bag. Keeping my make up discrete like always, I use a tinted moisturiser, a small amount of pink blush, and enough mascara to make my eye lashes visible.

I brush my teeth, floss, and then use mouthwash, before finally applying a coloured lip balm. I stand back, and pull my hair into its usual pony tail, before gazing at my appearance in the mirror.

Pleased that I no longer look like a dead man walking, I unlock the door, and return to the living room; Christian in the exact same position as when I left him.

"Would you mind if we go back to see Ray once you are done?" I ask him, observing as he tears his eyes away from the mass of papers that had appeared on the table during my absence.

"You are looking healthier," He comments, a trace of a smile playing on his lips. "Of course we can, I will get the important bits done now, the rest I can do while we are there."

"You should just turn that waiting room into an office," I tell him, smiling. I wonder what I did to deserve the man in front of me. He smiles back, before returning to his work.

I leave the room, entering our bedroom. I search for the pile of manuscripts I had remembered to take with me, and my mind darts back to the argument me and Christian had had over them.

"_When I said I don't want you to work, I meant I didn't want you to do any sort of work," He frowns, trying to grab the manuscripts from my hand._

"_Why? Its only reading and making a few annotations," I moan, waving the hand with the papers around constantly, preventing him from taking them from me. "Think of it as s little light reading to pass the time."_

"_You suffered a serious head trauma! You need as much rest as you can get, you need to avoid stress Ana!" I can hear a faint growl in his words as he lunges desperately for my manuscripts._

"_And you think that by me not working I'm not going to stress?" I ask, shoving the papers down my top as I make a run for it._

_He doesn't say anything as he dives after me, so I continue._

"_If I don't work, I am only going to stress about the amount of work that will be waiting for me when I return Christian," I tell him, as I race into the great room, him not far behind. He is faster then me, but I know he is scared of hurting me, so I use this to my advantage and keep running, __knowing he won't try to grab me._

"_Then I won't let you return," He sounds like a small child, desperate to get his own way. "I will make them fire you, for taking too many sick days. My company, my rules."_

"_OUR COMPANY," I correct him, a correction that under any other circumstances would have gained a smile. "And you wouldn't dare! And even if you did, I would just find a new company. Becoming an editor, so young as so soon after starting work at the company makes me a rather attractive investment."_

"_Then I will just buy that company," he looks smug, as we stand on opposite sides of his grand piano. He is such a spoilt brat, far too used to getting his own way. "Hell, I will buy all the publishing companies in Seattle and make sure none of them hire you. I will make SIP write you an appalling reference, one so bad, you will never be employable again."_

"_Then I will find a company in another town, and not let them know that I worked for SIP! I will buy a fake identity. Just so you don't know what companies I am applying for, and I will pay people to say I worked for them, and make them write me a reference," its like a game of wills, fake threats neither of us would carry out. Or so I hope. "A sterling reference."_

"_I will buy every damn publishing company! I will pay to have your picture on the news as a criminal that is using fake identities to trick their way into working for publishing companies so that they bankrupt them, so their own business can succeed and take over their clients! I will send the photograph to all human resources at all publishing firms, so that no one will ever hire you!" He is glaring, as he leans over the piano. "So just give me the manuscripts Ana, you can have them when I think you are well enough."_

"_Then I will become a stripper, or a hooker," I stand up straight, and glare. He snorts with laughter. "I will always have a job Christian, I don't care what it is, I'm not going to let you keep me prisoner in your ivory tower. I want something that is mine."_

"_If you want the job to be in publishing, then you will wait till I say its OK to work from home... and its our ivory tower, and I think it suits you to be trapped here."_

"_If you still want a wife in a weeks time, you will give me a small amount of freedom and let me work from home!" I slam my fists down onto the piano. "All I will be doing is reading manuscripts, making annotations, and sending them back to the office, with recommendations of what to do next and whether or not to set up a meeting. If this was the other way round, you would have been back to work the minute the bruises were pale enough to cover! I am going mad with the boredom! I need something to do!"_

"_You would divorce me..." I sigh, out of all that, that was all he paid attention to!_

"_I am not a child Christian," I move around the piano towards him. He looks so stunned and hurt, like I just slapped him round the face after revealing I had been having an affair. "My mother knew to give me my space, to let me be who I wanted."_

_I reach him, and place one hand on his face, and one hand on his arm. He leans into my touch, puzzled._

"_You would divorce me over this?" He sounds like a small child. "I can't lose you Ana, I can never lose you. You are my Ana."_

_I smile at him, and nod in agreement._

"_I am your Ana. I will always be your Ana," I step closer, almost closing all the distance between us. I look him straight in the eye. "Just like you are my Christian, and always will be my Christian. But I would never stop you from working, you love your work, and I would never get in the way of that. It has been five days, and the injuries were only superficial, with no real damage. Its just bruises, bruises that aren't limiting my ability to read a manuscripts and make notes on them. Its like if you had these bruises instead of me, they wouldn't be hindering your ability to control and run an empire."_

"_I wish I had the bruises instead of you," His voice is small, and his childlike nature is shining in his __eyes. "I never want to see you hurt. I would do anything to change what happened with Hyde. Make it happen to me instead of you... or just kill the bastard before it could happen."_

_I lean forward and kiss him, capturing his lips with mine. He responds instantly, hungrily. _

"_I know you would," I rub my nose against his."I love you Christian Grey, but you do test my patience"_

"_As you test mine, Ana Grey," He smiles. "You can do your work, but I get to limit how much. I don't want you to do too much, and make yourself ill."_

"_I take it that I don't get much of a say in it?"_

"_Take it or leave it baby," He smirks, and kisses me._

I laugh at how childish the argument was as I flick through the multiple manuscripts before me, forming a plan. They said it was good to talk to Ray while he was in a coma, but it is easier said then done to have a one sided conversation, so instead I will just read to him.

I arrange them in a pile, placing the one that seemed the most interesting at the top.

"You ready?" Christian asks, walking into the room and towards me. He takes a seat next to me and pulls me towards him. I lean into his neck, and take in his scent once more; I can never get enough.

"Mmmm," is all I can manage. He kisses my forehead, and releases me. He stands slowly and pulls me with him, leading the way out of the room. I keep a firm grip on the manuscripts with my other hand.

"What are they for?" He asks, when we step into the elevator, finally noticing the papers I have wrapped in my other arm.

"I thought I could read them to Ray," I smile to him. "They think people may be able to hear you when they are in a coma, so I want to keep talking to him. I kind of hope he hears my voice and it keeps him calm; lets him know he is safe and that I am here for him."

He smiles down at me, and pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight.

"Why is it always us?" I ask, as we pull apart and leave the elevator.

"Jealousy," a sad look crosses his face, and he takes my hand, leading me to the car once more. "Two people can't have everything."

"I would gladly give up all the money for us to have a quiet life."

**16**

"Mrs Grey?" Nurse Kelly asks as she enters the room, taking the young woman by surprise.

She had been lost in a fantasy world as she read a story of a hopeful, aspiring writer to her father. She had been transported to the places in the story, lost in the fictional world the writer had created, and the plights the hero and heroine faced together.

The story was unique, well written, and imaginative; but yet believable. It was obvious to Ana the attention the author had paid to every tiny detail, making the reader become swept up into the whirlwind that was the story.

Regaining her composure, and returning to her trouble life, Ana stood to greet the nurse. She smiled at her.

"It is time for Mr Steele's sponge bath," The women informed her. Ana frowned, had she really been here that long?

"Already?" Ana felt stupid the moment the question left her mouth, but the nurse simply smiled sweetly at her.

"Visiting hours will be over shortly as well," Her smile was kind. "Need to get him clean and looking good for his big day tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything you have done for my father," Ana said, as she left the room in search for her husband.

"Lets go back to the hotel," Ana said with a smile, reaching for his hand when she found him sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital waiting room, Taylor sat in the one beside him.

Christian looked to his wife, while Taylor pulled out his phone, before wandering out of the waiting room to make a call.

"He needs a sponge bath, and visiting hours are all but over," She explained, as she took a seat besides her husband. He took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly.

Taylor returned and they both stood, following him from the room.

"Ryan is driving," he explained to Ana as they wandered through the hospital corridors towards the exit, and the waiting town car.

Taylor took the seat besides Ryan, while Ana and Christian sat in the back.

"Do you mind if we go and see Ray in the morning?" Ana asks as the car speeds towards their hotel.

"Of course, we will spend as much time there as you need. Especially tomorrow."

**16**

Christian goes straight back to work when we reach the hotel, this time setting himself down on the bed.

I take a seat on the sofa, and turn on the oversized television, flicking through the channels, unsure of what else to do. I wasn't tired yet; it felt like Christmas eve when I was a child, I just wanted it to be the next day already, so I found trivial things to do to amuse myself.

I settle on a news channel, eager for some real drama that didn't concern my own life for once. I lay back on the chair, pulling a pillow onto my lap as I read the headlines that flash across the screen while the reporters begin to explain them.

I feel the blood drain from my face, and my breathing slow as my whole world stops. On the screen their faces glare down at me, sending me into that abandoned warehouse. I panic and can't help the scream that leaves my throat, causing Christian to come running into the room, just in time to witness the tears begin to fall from my eyes.

I scramble for the remote, and turn the TV up, while Christian rushes to my side and pulls me onto his lap, holding me tight.

"Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde went missing approximately 14 days ago," She begins to explain, as Christian takes the remote from me and turns the TV off.

"It is just a photograph baby," He whispers, beginning to rock us. We sit there until my tears begin to subside a while later. I feel exhausted, and I can't help but feel stupid for my actions. They were dead, they were never going to hurt any of us again. Not that Christian would let them even if he was alive.

"Sorry," I mumble, leaning into Christian more.

"For what?" His voice is soft, and he slows his rocking.

"Crying," I sniff.

"What they did to you was..." He fights to find the words, and I lean up, placing a hand over his mouth.

"In the past," I smile, tears still falling, just slower.

He pulled me to him, crushing me against his hard body.

"Bed?" He asks, and I nod, letting him adjust me so he can carry me into our temporary bedroom. He gently lowers me to the bed, undressing me slowly, kissing every remaining bruise and cut on my body gently as he does so.

When I am fully naked he steps back and undresses himself, before laying on the bed beside me, adjusting us so we were both on our sides, my back against his chest, his arms around me, his head in my neck.

"No one will ever do that to you again," He whispers, and I close my eyes. I knew he meant it, and I had never felt so safe in my life.

**16**

_I try to move my wrists, but they are being restrained by something. I look down to them, at the __multiple layers of duct tape fastening them to the arms of the chair I am sat on. I look past the arms of the chairs, seeing my ankles secured to the legs of the chair in the same manner._

_I begin to panic, and try to scream. A muffled sound comes out, attracting attention from someone somewhere in the room._

_Slowly they appear in my line of vision and I swallow down the sick threatening to come up. Tears escape my eyes as I thrash around, desperately trying to escape._

"_How are my two favourite people?" He asks, and I search the room. He has Christian! But how? I feel a touch on my stomach, and I look down to where he had touched. My abdomen was swollen below his touch, and I felt a flurry of butterflies. "He loves my touch."_

_I shudder and try to scream again, terrified._

"_We are going to make such good parents," He smirks, as Elizabeth comes into view. She takes his hand, raising it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss there. I frown in confusion._

"_Shame we had to find a surrogate," Jack says, laughing at me. "But when I found out we needed one, I couldn't think of anyone more fitting. You are always so desperate for cock Ana, I was pleased when I found out you were also extremely fertile."_

_I start to scream again, not caring that it is muffled and a waste of time. I begin to fight against the tape with a new found desperation, sickened by the invader in my womb. I fight the urge to be sick as I carried on my fight, using the fact that Jack had raped me and that I had his child in me to fuel my struggle._

_The pain in my wrists and ankles are becoming unbearable as I continue my struggle, tears falling faster as I got more desperate. I could not give birth to Jack Hyde's child. Jack Hyde should be dead, not bringing a replica of his sick and twisted self into the world._

"_Don't worry Ana," Elizabeth says, releasing Jack's hand and moving towards me, touching my arm causing me to wiggle more. "The moment the child is born, we will dispose of you."_

"_ANA!" I can hear Christians voice, but it sounds so distant. I continue screaming, trying to make myself heard, ignoring the women before me and her comments. If only I could scream louder, maybe he could find me, save me._

"_ANA! WAKE UP!" my chair begins to shake, and their faces slowly begin to fade._

My eyes fly open, and I throw myself forwards into a sitting position, relieved to find the movement unhindered.

I raise my hands to my face, wiping away the tears tracks that were there. My throat is sore, and I felt Christian staring at me.

I turn to him, and feel the sadness well up inside of me. I dive onto him, pushing him back into the bed as I wrap myself around him.

"It was just a dream baby," He whispers, voice sleepy.

"I know, it was just so real," I shudder, remembering Jack's face so close to mine. My voice is hoarse and I have to fight to get the words out. "Hyde had me in that damn warehouse, and Elizabeth."

"They will never take you again. No one will ever take you Ana," He begins to rub my back. "You are mine, and I will never let anyone so much as lay a finger on you Ana."

The tears begin to subside, and I slowly roll off of my husband, sitting up once more. I swing my legs from the bed, and stand, Christian copying me. We both reach for a robe, and he follows as I make my way to the small kitchen type area.

I pour myself a glass of water, and sip it slowly, Christian watching me intently as the liquid soothes my burning throat. Once the glass is empty, I lean on the counter and close my eyes.

"He had raped my Christian," my voice is quiet, and Christian quickly makes his way over to me. "I was carrying his child. Elizabeth was infertile, and they had taken me to use as a surrogate."

I stand, and wrap my arms around my husbands waist.

"The only children you will ever give birth to will be mine Ana," he says, gently playing with my hair as I hold myself against him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: short and sweet, sorry for the wait! Freshers is mental! Gonna try to update little bits often from now on; doing a science degree, having a job, a boyfriend, a house and a hectic night life leaves me with very little time :(**

I run my fingers over the facial hair that had grown on my father's face. I smiled to myself as I felt it tickle my fingertips, not used to seeing him unshaven. I relish the feeling of it on my hands, not used to the feel of an unkempt spatter of facial hair; both he and Christian kept themselves clean shaven.

Sitting back, I lower my hand, taking his in mine once more. I sit in silence, just waiting; he should be awake later today. This man taught me to be strong, and helped me become the woman I am today, and for that I will be eternally grateful, as will Christian.

I look to the door just as Christian appears and leans on it. I smile up at him, and he returns the smile before walking towards me.

Taking my free hand in his, he gently began to rub small circles onto the back of my hand using his thumb.

"I was thinking, we should move him to the hospital in Seattle when he wakes," Christian starts, changing the pattern he is drawing on the back of my hand. "That way he is closer to us, and if you still feel like returning to work then you can."

"I would like to travel with him. If he agrees that is," I reply, smiling up at him, amazed he remembered I wanted to return to work, not using this as an excuse to keep me locked up for longer.

"I think we both need to return to normality," He sounds serious. "If we want to move on, try to get over what happened, put it behind us."

I nod, and release my father's hand, taking Christians instead. Taking his hands in mine, I pull them to my face, kissing each of his knuckles, before resting my head on our enclosed hands.

"Are you certain they will never find them?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"There is nothing left of them to find," I grimace, not wanting to imagine what happened to the two of them. After all that happened, I can't help but wonder if they really deserved their fate? At least with them out of the way I can feel safe though. Christian can feel safe.

"I hope they give up the search soon," I sigh, opening my eyes. I stand, and drop his hands, placing my hands on his cheeks. "When I stop seeing their faces everywhere... that is when I will be able to put behind us."

"They don't deserve the efforts being put into finding them," His voice is like steel, sounding final.

"They have families Christian; imagine if your child or sibling went missing?" I ask him, and he frowns. "You would want them to be found and returned to you. No one knows what happened, not that the truth would stop them from loving them. Love in families tends to be unconditional, which can be confusing. If you killed someone, Grace would be shocked, ashamed, upset... but she would still love you as you are her baby."

"I basically did kill someone Ana," His tone has changed, his voice is quiet. "And I don't regret what I did. For you and my family, I would do it over and over. Does that make me a monster?"

"It makes you human Christian," I kiss him gently on the lips. "Anyone would kill for their loved ones."

"Before you... I would have laughed if someone called me human," He pulls me to him, crushing his lips to mine. "What have you done to me Mrs Grey?"

"I did nothing," I smile to him. "I just showed you what you were too blind to see."

He kisses me again, hungry and desperate, and I let him.

"We should go eat," He says, finally pulling away breathless. "Before I take you in your fathers hospital room."

**17**

The room looks naked, like my does father when we return. It feels weird to see him without the multiple tubes and ventilator that had been keeping him alive. I begin to panic seeing him without them; is he ready? What if they got it wrong and this kills him? I take a few calming breaths, Grace said that these were the best, hell one of them even trained with her at Yale.

Taking a deep breath, I sit in my usual chair, pulling out the paper I had brought with me with the intention of reading it to him. I open the first page, scanning through for anything that may catch his attention.

My mind flickers to my husband as I read through the various pages, and I am glad that he is a control freak for once. The pages are free from our life, like they always are, regardless of the hordes of paparazzi that spend their lives trying to splash our lives across them.

I smile to myself as I think of his temporary office he has made out of the chairs in the waiting room, and find myself relived he isn't in the sight of the nurses' station. The last thing I need to feel is jealousy as I go to leave when I catch the nurses spending their time watching him.

After flicking through the various headlines, I settle on reading him the final scores; leaving his teams score for last.

"Got a bit of bad news..." I start after having finished off all the other scores. "Real Salt Lake two... Sounders... one."

I almost scream as I feel his hand twitch in mine, before he finally grabs it. My eyes dart up to look at him, just in time to see his eyes flicker open.

"Hey Annie, we lost? No!" He squeezes my hand, and tears pour from my eyes. The tears follow the path of the many that have fallen over the last twenty four hours, the saltiness hurting the fragile area beneath my eyes that had grown fragile due to the constant friction caused by wiping the tears away. "Annie, please don't cry. What's the matter?"

"You..." I sniffle, trying to keep down the sobs caused by the relief this moment has caused. I feel so emotionally battered and drained, it was so unlike me to be like this; but then again I have never been through anything similar to this before. "You were in an accident."

His face pales, and confusion sets in.

"Would you like some water?" I ask him, receiving a nod in reply. I grab his hand once more, and give it a squeeze. "I love you dad."

I drop his hand and rush from the room, heading straight for the nurses' station as fast as my legs will carry me. The breeze caused by my movement makes the wet tear tracks feel cold on my face, while my stomach churns due to the movement. I am beginning to get fed up with all of this.

Nurse Kellie is sat on a chair resting when I dash over to them. She smiles to me, slightly confusion and amused as I pant against the door.

"He's awake!" I tell her, trying to ignore how breathless I am. I really need to get to the gym, I need more exercise then the sex, plus it may help me to last longer. "He... he wants water."

"Of course," She smiles and stands, pulling out a pager from her overall pocket. "I bring him some water, as well as the good doctor."

She leaves the room, as do I.

I race off once more, this time in search of my workaholic. I find him in record breaking time, sitting in the waiting room he has turned into an office. I throw the doors open, attracting his attention. His eyes fly from his laptop screen, widening slightly at me; probably due to my pink cheeks and wild expression.

He quickly places his laptop down onto a neat stack of papers occupying the chair next to him before standing and taking a few steps towards me. I move from the doorway, letting it shut behind me as I walk to him. He wraps me in his arms and pulls me close, holding me against him.

"I take it someone woke up?" He whispers into my hair, kissing me lightly as he talks.

I nod against his chest, a few tears leaving my eyes. I move and quickly wiping them away, hating how emotional I can't help but be.

"Ready to go see him?" I ask, and he nods. Taking his hand I lead him back to the room I ran out of only moments before, the joy swelling in my heart.


End file.
